


Escaping the Inevitable

by NutjobsCollection618



Series: The Dark Ages [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mandalorian Civil War, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Order 66, Satine lives, Time Travel, Warnings from the Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutjobsCollection618/pseuds/NutjobsCollection618
Summary: After receiving a message from the future, the jedi prepares for the worstThe war would be over soonThey just need to survive, to fight another day





	1. Ominous Warning

_Jedi Temple..._

Anakin Skywalker, General of the Grand Army of the Republic and the person in charge of the 501st Clone Legion entered the temple's detention facility.

"So, who do we got?" Anakin asked the female mirialan who was monitoring the prisoner.

"We caught him sneaking around the holocron vault." The mirialan said. "We have no idea how he got in."

The man inside was paunchy, wearing grey clothes and strange goggles.

"So, why was I called down here?" Anakin asked.

"When we question him, he said he would only talk to you." The mirialan said.

"I guess you want _me_ to question him." Anakin said in a statement, in which the mirialan nods.

...

He entered the interrogation room, meanwhile, the man just waited.

"Anakin, finally. Take a seat." The man said, as if greeting an old friend. "I was afraid they were gonna hand me over to the Coruscant Security Forces. "

"Do I know you?" Anakin asked, unsettled by the man's apparent familiarity with him.

"No. Not yet anyway."

"Alright, now that I'm here, I wanna ask you a question." Anakin said. "What were you doing in the holocron vault? More importantly, _how_ did you get in the holocron vault anyway?"

"This temple is not as heavily defended during the invasion. And as to what I'm doing, you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, I want you to take me to the Jedi Council."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. 'Who is this guy?'

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Anakin said.

"Yes it would. Unless you want everyone to know about Padme."

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise, but he was able to keep his composure.

'Does he mean-, no, no. That's impossible.'

"What about her?" Anakin asked.

The man leaned over the table so he can whisper in his ear.

"About your marriage."

Anakin's eyes widened and he said. "H-how."

"All your questions will be answered when you take me to meet the council."

Anakin, still reeling about the surprise, look to the man who have a triumphant grin on his face.

...

Anakin, and the mysterious man entered the Council Chambers.

Half the council are in hologram, while the other half sat patiently on their respective seats.

They stand in the middle of the chamber, and the two of them were scrutinized.

"What is your name?" Master Mundi asked.

"You don't need my name." The man said. "You'll find out about it later anyway. But I have information that you guys would love. Including, but not limited to, the identity of Darth Sidious, Count Dooku's master."

Everyone in the room was taken aback at this, including Anakin himself who asked. "Who?"

"Chancellor Sheev Palpatine." The man said.

Windu leaned forward and asked. "Do you have any proof?"

He tossed him a holo and the man said. "That contains all communications between Dooku and Palpatine. If you want, you can investigate those claims."

Windu was shocked, and hid the holo in his robe.

"Anything else?" Windu asked.

"Yes, his endgame. As you see, I'm a time traveller. There are several timelines I've seen, and all of it ends with one thing. The Jedi Order wiped out, and the Republic transformed into his Empire." The man said.

"Is there anything we can do to avoid this?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"Do you have full control of the military?" The man asked.

"Officially we don't. But we do have full control of the military." Master Luminara Unduli said.

"Do you have the political influence to replace him?"

"Influence we have. Powerful position in the Senate we're in." Yoda said.

"Then no, its unavoidable." The man said. "I'm afraid its too late. The Jedi have been drawn to deep in the war. Even if you successfully overthrow him, nothing would stop Dooku from unleashing the full might of his armada. Not to mention it would be seen across the galaxy as the jedi overthrowing a democratically elected leader and replacing ti with your own. Which would make the jedi not only unpopular, but untrusted and, in some places despised. The collapse of the Jedi Order is imminent and it is unavoidable. You can try to treat the symptoms, but you'll never cure the virus." The man said.

"What can we do?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"Survive. In a few years, his empire would become so brutal that rebellions would erupt. The Jedi need to be with them along their side when that happens." The man said.

Then, he pressed a button on his wrist.

"Good luck." The man said. "You're gonna need it."

Wirh a flash of light, he disappeared.

Everyone look at one another and Master Kit Fisto spoke up. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"Sense deceit in him, I did not." Master Yoda said. "Prepare for this, we must."

"Looks like our worst fears have been realized." Master Windu said grimly.

"Abandon the temple, we must." Yoda said.

...

"We're all gonna need it." The man said as he arrive in the future.

He was in the throne room of the Imperial Palace.

Looking out over the ruined transparisteel windows, he watches as Coruscant...

...burns.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. A Code Broken, and A Trust Forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the jedi takes steps to protecting the future of the order, Anakin and Obiwan are sent to a distant temple to see if it can serve as a hide-out in the future  
> While there, Anakin finally comes clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm doing those. Ho boy.  
> This fic will be short(I think).  
> Well, I plan it to be short, but knowing me that would probably change in the future  
> Anyways, enjoy.  
> And remember, I'm from a non-English-speaking nation so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes here

_Jedi Temple War Room..._

Obiwan Kenobi enters the war room.

He have been called back from the front by the jedi council for unknown reasons.

Everyone was silent, and their faces grim.

Aside from members of the council and Anakin, there was nobody else inside.

"What's going on? I was about to launch my attack on Vurdum." Obiwan said.

"What you're about to see will not leave this room." Master Windu said as he pressed a button on the holotable.

A hologram of Dooku appears.

"Master." Dooku greets.

The hologram changes to a man, his head covered in a robe. "I have heard of your, encounter, with the witches Dathomir."

"A minor setback my lord. One we've taken care of." Dooku said.

"What is this?" Obiwan asked.

"We installed a bug to spy on the Chancellor's transmission." Master Windu said.

"Why would you do that?" Obiwan asked.

"To verify our suspicions." Master Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"You weren't here master, but a time traveller came. He gave us a warning about the future." Anakin said, looking somber. "I didn't wanna believe it, so I helped the council and install the bug to find out what's really happening." He sighed. "Sure enough, he is the Sith Lord we were looking for."

At first he wanna ask what he means by the sith lord, but then he asked. "What's this about a warning?"

"Time of the jedi, numbered it is. Our enemies, too powerful to destroy." Yoda said. "Deceive we are, blinded we were into fighting this war. Quick to act, quick to judge, lose our way we did. And now, a sith controls the very institution we're serving." Yoda said, faces grim.

"Wait? What do you mean masters?" Obiwan asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we were looking for." Master Windu said.

Obiwan's eyes widened, then he said. "Then we need to arrest him."

"Not the time for hasty decision this is." Yoda said.

"Not the-, he is a sith lord." Obiwan said.

"And a powerful sith lord at that. And not only in the force, but also in politics. He has control on the senate and the courts." Master Mundi said.

"Kriff the politics, we should be taking action. Anakin, please tell me that at least you're on my side." Obiwan said.

"Sorry master, but for once, I'm with the council." Anakin said.

Though Obiwan was shocked, he was a bit happy that finally, Anakin has the sense to actually listen. Though unfortunately, he is not listening to him, but that's only a minor detail.

Master Windu then said. "Any action we take against the Chancellor will be seen either as a coup, or us trying to undermine the Republic's authority. Which would ruin the order's integrity."

"In my opinion, we already lost our integrity when we enter this war." Master Secura said.

"Then what should we do?" Obiwan asked.

"Preserve the jedi order we must." Yoda said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Obiwan asked.

"There are temples scattered throughout the Outer Rim. It was used in the early days of the Jedi Order. I suppose its time it should serve its purpose once again." Windu said as he handed Obiwan a holo. "You and Anakin will proceed to examine one of these temples and see if its still habitable and can sustain a small portion of the order."

"Small portion?" Anakin asked for clarification.

"It is a wise choice not to keep the entire order in a single place so that if one group is captured, the others will remain safe." Master Mundi said.

Master Kenobi nods and said. "Alright, may the force be with you."

...

_Massassi Temple, Yavin IV..._

The temple was empty.

Judging by the weeds that have grown on its walls and the overgrown trees, the entire area was a mess.

Obiwan and Anakin land their fighter near the temple and the two walked out.

"Stay put R2, keep the engines warm. We have no idea what this place is like, so we need to be ready to leave." Anakin said and R2 gives a series of beeps.

"Alright master, what should we do first?" Anakin asked.

"Lets check this place out."

...

Though it looks like its falling apart, they decide that it should be enough for the jedis that would be sent here to hide.

So, the two watch as the sun sets in the distance, with the gas giant nearby.

"I have to admit, the fact that we did not know about Palpatine being a sith is worrying." Obiwan said.

"Yeah." Anakin said absent-mindedly.

The fact that Anakin was listening to Palpatine, rather than Obiwan or the council, scared him.

He trusted the chancellor more than any jedi.

And he turned out to be a sith, the very enemy he was destined to destroy.

Every compliment, every words of encouragement, every support he gave him, has a new meaning now.

"It makes me wonder what else we missed." Obiwan said and Anakins eyes turned to the ground.

"Master, I wanna tell you something." Anakin said.

"What is it?" Obiwan asked.

"Its about, Padme."

...

Obiwan was furious.

Well, not furious, more like livid.

Anakin, his apprentice, how could he just blatantly break the code, just like that!

He watch as the turbolift ascends towards the council chambers.

He shook his head, he need a clear head if he want to tell them, otherwise he won't get anything done.

...

There was a knock outside his quarters and Anakin opened the door, and sees a temple guard.

His stomach plummeted and his heart stopped.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"The council wishes your presence."

And just like that, his heart breaks.

He trusted him! He couldn't believe it!

He thought that at least he would understand.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

...

Anakin enters the chambers and breathed deeply, to calm his nerves.

He knew what would happen, he would be berated for breaking the code, and then expelled from the order.

He might as well get it over with, at least he would still have Padme by her side.

"You summoned me." Anakin said, with more confidence than he actually feel.

Windu nods and said. "Master Kenobi have been telling us many things about your escapades."

Anakin gulped and said. "Really?"

"You seem awfully tense." Master Shaak Ti said.

"Its been a long week." Anakin said and Windu nods.

"Normally, we wouldn't even be considering this. But considering that our plan requires that at least a single member of the jedi council to accompany what remains of the order to the Outer Rim, we would have to resort to such drastic measures." Master Mundi said.

"Uh what?" Anakin said, a bit confused.

"We accept Obiwan's proposal to put you in the Council." Windu said and Anakin's eyes widened. "But we would not give you the rank of master."

Normally, he would be mad at that but he was so relieved that he didn't really care.

"I-its, an honor." Anakin said.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Master Windu said and Anakin nod and complied.

The rest of the meeting was soent discussing their next course of action, which includes wiping the entire data vault, evacuating and distributing the holocrons and how the younglings would be transported off Coruscant, without it seeming suspicious.

...

After that, Anakin walked with Kenobi.

"You didn't tell them." Anakin said.

"I was tempted to. But it wouldn't have accomplished anything." Obiwan said. "Don't get me wrong, you still violated the code. But, its not like you're the only one who have attachments."

Anakin look at his master as Obiwan walked ahead of them.

And he smiled, grateful.

"Now, when did it happen? And how?" Obiwan asked, smiling.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it, hate it, let me know what you think  
> Anyway, bye!  
> And I hope you like it  
> (I wrote this instead of sleeping)


	3. The Inquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the jedi takes steps to safeguard the future of the order, those left in the dark tries to make sense about what's happening

_**Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Coruscant** _

The entire council was present in this meeting, and not just in hologram.

They were all here in person, to discuss the crisis that they've found themselves in.

"With the plan already in motion, it is time to see if there is something we can do, to try to undermine, Sidious position in the Senate." Windu said.

"But the man said that any attempt to overthrow him by the jedi would be seen as a coup." Master Shaak Ti said.

"It doesn't have to be. If we could present evidence that the Chancellor is cooperating with the Separatist, it would be seen as treason against the Republic." Master Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"Providing that Sidious didn't plan for that eventuality." Master Plo Koon said.

"You know, there's something bothering me." Anakin said and Windu said.

"What is it?" Windu asked.

"Why would Palpatine put himself in the position of chancellor while his apprentice leads the separatist." Anakin said. "If the Separatist win the war, he would be removed from office."

"He could use Dooku as a puppet." Windu said.

"But that plan is risky." Anakin said.

"Not to mention that by becoming the chancellor, he is taking the risk of being discovered." Obiwan said. "There must be a purpose for that risk."

"The Clone Army." Yoda said. "Death of Sifo-Diyas, mysterious it is, especially after he requests the creations of the clone army."

"He could use the clones to wipe us out." Master Kit Fisto said.

"That is impossible! My men are loyal, and I'm sure all of you agree with me." Anakin said.

"I'm sure they are, but there is something bothering me though." Master Ti said. "During my stay in Kamino, I've observed the Kaminoans insert a control chip. But hey assured me it was only for precaution in case a clone goes rogue."

"Unusual that is. Find out more we must." Yoda said.

...

After the council meeting, Anakin and Obiwan was walking through the halls of the temple.

"Do you really think that our men could turn against us?" Anakin asked.

"We didn't know about Palpatine." Obiwan points out.

"Yes but that's different. We fought with our clones side by side, on every battle!" Anakin said and Obiwan sighed.

"This is a time of uncertainty, and there will be times when you don't know who you can trust." Obiwan said.

"At least I know I could count on you master." Anakin said and Obiwan smiled.

"Aren't you late for something?" Obiwan asked and Anakin was confused.

Then his eyes widened and he ran off.

Obiwan shook his head, amused.

But deep down, he is worried.

'What would happen to Padme after this?'

...

The group of jedi younglings, Petro, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt and Gungi stands in the platform as Ahsoka approaches them.

Its just been a week after the Gathering, and the subsequent disaster on Florrum, and now they're being told to head out.

To where, they have no idea.

"Alright, Petro, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi, are you all ready?" Ahsoka said as she stands in front of them.

"Of course." They said in chorus.

Though Katooni asked. "Ready for what?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Ahsoka said. "We've been instructed to head to a hidden temple in the Outer Rim. Where you'll be briefed on what's happening."

The younglings look at each other in confusion.

But nevertheless, they enter the ship without protest.

...

Immediately after arriving on Kamino, she immediately went to work.

Lama Su, the prime minister, escorts her into the cloning facility.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The Kaminoan asked.

"I need to know how the mind control chip work." Master Shaak Ti said.

"Ah, no need to concern yourself for that, its only for precaution." Lama Su said. "Our original client was concerned about a clone going rogue so we designed a mechanism that could take control of a clone before more damage could be done."

The jedi was curious, and she asked. "How does this mechanism work?"

"It can send signals to the brain, taking control of a clone without him even noticing. Completely painless. And it would follow any command, as long as its inside the parameters set by its leader." Lama Su said.

"And who could activate these chips?" Master Ti asked.

"Well, there is a risk that a general could go rogue and take control of his battalion by force, so we let the chancellor have the supreme authority over those chips."

Master Ti's eyes widened and she turned to the prime minister and said. "The chancellor?"

The prime minister nod and said. "Yes, the chancellor."

...

A speeder arrive on the balcony of her apartment.

Padme smiles as she sees Anakin steps off of the speeder.

"Hey Ani, how are you today?" Padme greeted.

Anakin sighed and said. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Obiwan knows." Padme's eyes widened at this. "About us. About, this." He said gesturing to the both of them.

"Did he tell the council?"

"No, he didn't." Anakin said.

Padme sighed, but she notice that Anakin isn't looking as relieved as she thought he would be.

"What's the matter? I thought you would be happy. He's one less person we need to hide from." Padme said.

"Padme, I love you alright. And I always want what's best for you, for us."

"Uh Ani." Padme was feeling a little surprised by his seriousness.

"So I was thinking, why don't you resign from the senate?" Anakin asked and Padme's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Look Padme, you need to understand."

"No Anakin, there is nothing about this that I can understand. You want me to quit the senate? We're in a middle of a war. I need to do all I can to alleviate the plight of the people of this galaxy, and the best way to do that, is to remain in the senate. Why are you even suggesting this?" Padme asked.

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord we were looking for." Anakin said. "He manipulated all of us into fighting this pointless war, causing the death of millions of people. I, I want you to be as far away from him."

Padme was surprised and said. "That can't be, Palpatine, it doesn't make any sense." She took a seat on the couch, overwhelmed. "What's the jedi doing about him?"

"Nothing. We're-." He knew that the evacuation should be kept secret, but, she is his wife.

'I can trust her.' He thinks. 'I've spent my entire childhood trusting a sith more than my own master. This, this is alright. Obiwan would understand. And she would never tell anyone.'

"-we're evacuating the temple."

Padme's eyes widened. "Evacuating? They can't just, they are as responsible for the war as the sith themselves! They can't just, abandon us! You need to do something! The jedi need to do something."

"We think that if we try to overthrow Palpatine, it would be seen as a coup and it would turn the people against us." Anakin said and he sighed.

"What if we can prove to everyone who Palpatine really is? Maybe, maybe we could remove him from office." Padme said.

Anakin sighed and said. "Apart from the transmission we recorded between Dooku and Palpatine, we have no other else. And even then, he is not showing his face. And it could easily be dismissed as fake."

Padme sat down and sighed. "Well, what else could we do?"

Anakin joined her on the sofa and said. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I want it to be with you."

The two, husband and wife, lied there, enjoying the comfort of their company.

All the while, their thoughts are filled with the uncertain future that they found themselves in.

...

After arriving on Yavin, the younglings were led inside a room, and outside, temple guards closely guards the entrance.

They sat down where a jedi master, a human female entered the room.

"Uh excuse me maam? But what's going on? Where are we?" Ganodi asked.

"We are in a temple hidden in the Outer Rim. What I'm about to tell you will not leave this room, alright?" The female knight asked and the younglings turned to each other, confused.

"Who are you anyway maam?" Petro asked.

"Apologies, my name is Master Depa Billaba, my apprentice is just outside." Master Billaba said. "Alright, you are the first of the younglings that have been evacuated from Coruscant."

"Wait, evacuated?" Zatt said, surprised.

"Yes, we are evacuating the temple on Coruscant."

"But why? Coruscant is secure." Katooni said. "Isn't it?"

"We just found out that the chancellor is a sith lord himself. We believe that he's planning to wipe out the jedi once and for all. So, as a precaution, we decided to get as many younglings off the planet, so in case the temple falls. The legacy of the jedi can live on." Master Billaba said.

The younglings, surprised, confused and worried, look to each other for support.

...

Ahsoka walked through the overgrown fields of the ancient temple.

Looking around, she was a bit surprised to find that this place is still standing.

She suddenly feels a presence behind her and she turns around and find Depa's apprentice, Caleb.

"Maam, your ship's been refueled." Caleb said and Ahsoka nods.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said but Caleb didn't leave.

"So, do you have any idea what's going on?" Caleb asked.

"Not really. No." Ahsoka said. "I'm in the dark."

"What do you think are in thoee crates?" Caleb asked, referring to the crates she transported witb her from the temple.

"Archive records." Ahsoka said.

"Archive records? Why woukd they move some of those here?" Caleb questioned.

Ahsoka shrugged, but befkre she could provide her opinion, they sense Master Billaba's presence approaching.

"Is the ship ready?" Depa asked and Caleb nods.

"The ship is refueled and all cargo have been delivered." Caleb said and Depa nods.

"Alright, I guess its time to leave." Ahsoka said and Depa nods.

...

As the ship departed from the temple, Caleb watches the sphire and wondered...

...why would the jedi bring so many archive records in an abandoned temple.

And if he can guess, they could be trying to create a new temple.

But why would they do that?

...

Windu, Yoda and Master Shaak Ti are in the temple war room.

A hologram was placed on the holotable, showing a chip.

"If this is real, he could turn every clone against us, in an instant." Windu said.

"Find a way to remove this chip, you must." Yoda said and Shaak Ti nods.

"I'll have the temple healers prepare a procedure." She said and both masters nod.

As she left the room, both Windu and Yoda turned to each other.

"We have more than enough information to go after Sidious." Windu said.

"Patient we must be. Evidence we have, but it won't be enough to convince the people." Yoda said. "Until last of the younglings off the temple they are, we must not take any action that endanger the temple would."

The two master look on the hologram of the chips.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Warrior and the Pacifist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that sure about the title  
> Oh well, I can always change it later

_**Temple** **War** **Room,**_ _**Jedi** **Temple,** **Coruscant**_

Obiwan enters the room.

"You summoned me masters?" Obiwan asked while Ki-Adi and Yoda stood in silence.

They played a holo of Satine.

"This is a message for Obiwan Kenobi, I lost Mandalore, my people have been massacred, and Almec is now the Prime Minister. I can't explain everything now, but Almec has the support of the crime families." She look to something behind her. "Obiwan, I need your help." The holo ends, with her being sorrounded by three mandalorian soldiers.

"Your thoughts on this, Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked.

"Satine has been at odds with the Deathwatch for years." Obiwan said. "And according to the report of Padawan Tano, they're no longer in league with the separatists. If there was a takeover on Mandalore, it was most likely an independent act, caused by the Deathwatch alone."

"Mandalore's position in the Council of Neutral Systems, put other neutral worlds at risk. We cannot allow the Republic to intervene." Ki-Adi said.

"We can't stand around and do nothing either." Obiwan said.

"If Deathwatch controls Mandalore, resistance there will be." Yoda said. "Dispatch a jedi we should. Assist the resistance they will."

"Preferably someone who have experience in these kinds of tactics." Ki-Adi said and there is only one person in the temple, who have experience in that kind of warfare.

Meanwhile, Obiwan watches the holo, which shows Satine being sorrounded by Deathwatch soldiers.

...

After 'borrowing' Anakin's ship, heading off to Mandalore, and undertaking a failed rescue mission which resulted in him and Satine getting captured and for him to discover that Maul is the man behind the takeover.

They'ee now in the throne room, in front of them, Maul sat on the throne with Savage and Satine beside him.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared, by you, and your duchess." Maul stands, and proceeds to force-choked Satine.

Obiwan tried to stop him, but he was stopped by a Deathwatch soldier.

"You should have chosen the dark side master jedi." Maul said as he slowly walked towards him. "Your emotions, betray you. Your fear, and yes, your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred!"

"Don't listen to him, Obi!" Satine plead.

"Quiet." Rumbled Savage.

"You can kill me, but you can never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it!" Obiwan said, defiant.

"It is more powerful than you know." Maul said.

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be!" Obiwan said. "I knkw where you're from. I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't your. The Nightsisters made it for you."

"Silence!" Maul roared in fury. "You think you know me? It was I who languished for years thinking nothing but you! Nothing, but this moment! And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you. But I will make you share my pain! Kenobi." Maul intensifies his force choked, lifting Satine off the floor.

Obiwan tried to stop him, but the deathwatch soldiers behind him knocked him down on the floor.

Maul ignites the darksaber and then...

...

2 Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor emerge from hyperspace.

Separating from their hyperdrive rigs, the two descends into Mandalore.

"I'm detecting incoming at .2." Anakin said, pilotting one of the fighters.

"Copy that master." Ahsoka said, pilotting the other. "I'm on it."

Several Nite Owl soldiers comes alongside them.

"Attention jedi fighters, state your business in Mandalore." One of them said.

"We're here in service for the Mandalorian Resistance." Anakin said.

They wait for their response, and they were relieved when they hear. "Copy. Follow us in to base camp."

...

When they arrived, many Nite Owl soldiers were looking at them in suspicion as they walked through camp.

3 soldiers arrive in jetpacks and landed in front of him.

"Are you really here to help us?" Bo-Katan as she took off her helmet and Anakin and Ahsoka nods.

"I thought you were part of Deathwatch?" Ahsoka asked, recognizing her.

"We were. But since Maul took over, we refused to accept the rule of an outsider and started a rebellion." Bo-Katan said. "Now, my question is, would the Republic enforce their will on our planet?"

"This mission is for the jedi order. Not the Republic." Anakin said which confused Ahsoka and triggered her curiousity.

"I thought it was the same thing?" Bo-Katan asked.

"Not anymore." Anakin said.

Bo-Katan scrutinizes them, before nodding.

"Alright. Come with me. We have much to discuss."

As they walked through the camp, Ahsoka said to her master and asked. "What do you mean?"

"By what?" Anakin asked.

"The Republic and the Jedi Order?" Ahsoka asked and Anakin sighed.

"Its a long story Snips."

"That's what you always say! Now, what's really going on? The missions, the secrets, all of this!"

Anakin sighed and said. "Look, I can't tell you."

"Ever since you became a part of the council you changed!" Ahsoka accused.

Anakin sighed and before he could say anything, Bo-Katan spoke up and said. "We're here."

...

"The security around Sundari is surprisingly light. Our plan is to launch an assault into the city in all directions. We'll take control of the landing pads, and draw the enemy out." Bo-Katan said.

"That sounds like a good plan. But if they decide to wait it out, we need to plan an assault inside the city itself." Anakin said.

"Our forces are spread too thin. We do not have enough men to take the city." One of Bo-Katan's lieutenants said.

"We're gonna need reinforcements. Can't you call in reinforcements from your clone army?" Bo-Katan asked.

"Like I said, this is a mission for the Jedi Order. Not the Republic. Except for our fighters, we're not allowed to use any of the Republic's resources." Anakin said.

...

Bo-Katan was out in Sundari with a handful of her men to recon the city.

But as she goes around, she noticed what looks like Obiwan posing as a Mandalorian Supercommando infiltrating the city.

...

Hearing Obiwan's attempt to rescue Satine, and its failure, drastically changed the plan.

Which is the reason why Anakin and Ahsoka, both outfitted with jetpacks, are in a balcony of building, just a few feet away from the palace with a squad of Nite Owl and Mandalorian resistance members.

Beside them, Bo-Katan calls in via comms. "Is everyone in position?"

Korkie Kryze's voice answers. "Yes maam."

"Alright, begin attack." Bo-Katan orders.

...

...Explosions tear through the palace.

The explosion was so intense that Maul loses focus, unintentionally dropping his hold on the force, freeing Satine.

Both guards beside Obiwan was disoriented and he took advantage of it.

He force pushed one of the guards into a wall and the other one through the glass.

He turned around and used the force to retrieve his lightsaber from the supercommando, freeing himself.

Seeing this, Savage ignites his lightsaber and charge.

As he jumped, Obiwan force pushed him backwards and he stumbled to the floor.

Maul snarled and charge at Obiwan.

The two met each other halfway, crossing blades.

Other deathwatch soldiers look on in surprise and confusion, but before they can react, several Mandalorian resistance members entered the throne room.

As the duel between Maul and Obiwan proceeds, a firefight erupts between the deathwatch soldiers loyal to Maul, and the resistance.

Almec, seeing the catastrophe, quietly snuck off.

Seeing his brother engaged in the duel, Savage ignited his lightsaber.

But before he could join him, Anakin and Ahsoka arrives.

Obiwan positioned himself between Satine and the Sith brothers and said. "Its over Maul." Just as Anakin and Ahsoka joined beside him.

Around them, the rebels have successfully defeated his forces.

"On the contrary master jedi, this, is only the beginning." He and his brother jumped off of the palace.

The two landed right on a speeder, and after killing the driver, they drove away from the palace.

"Lord Maul, what's going on?" A supercommando called in.

"Rebels have taken over the palace." Maul answers.

"What are our orders?"

"Destroy it!"

...

"Are you alright?" Obiwan asked as he helped Satine off the floor.

Satine nods, and in a flash, she took him in an embrace.

Anakin smiled at the sight, but then, Bo-Katan spoke up. "We need to get going. Maul's reinforcements are on their way."

Obiwan and Satine let go of each other and the two joined the others as the escape the palace.

...

Just as they got out of the palace, rockets struck the palace.

And it explodes, destroying everything.

Satine look at her fallen palace somberly.

Obiwan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they flee the capital.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post this now before I forget.  
> Anyway, can anyone tell me what those things are? The one the jedi's fighters used to enter hyperspace. I kinda forgot.


	5. A Long Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Satine, her and Obiwan heads off to Coruscant.  
> While Mandalore descends into another civil war.

_**Sundari Shipping Docks, Mandalore** _

When they arrived, the entire docks were engulfed in a firefight.

Ahsoka and Anakin deflects a few bolts while Obiwan escorts Satine through the crossfire.

A komr'k fighter brought in reinforcements, but nearly all were cut down before they even reached the ground.

3 mandalorian supercommandos fire rockets, blowing the ship out of the sky.

"We need to move!" Anakin said.

A ship lands on the edge of the battlefield.

"Go back to your Republic and tell them what has happened here!" Bo-Katan said.

"But that would likely lead to a Republic Invasion of Mandalore!" Obiwan said.

"Yes, and Maul will die. But Mandalore will survive. We always survive." Bo-Katan continued. "Now go! We'll cover you!"

Obiwan nods as he and Satine ran up the ramp, into a ship.

However, before the ramp closes, Satine turns back to Bo-Katan.

Just as she was hit by blaster fire.

"No!" She gasped just as the ramp closes and the ship took off.

...

"Bo-Katan's down!" One of the mandalorians called out.

"We need to withdraw!" Another said.

Anakin nods and said. "Have everyone who don't have a jetpack into the speeders. Those who do are to cover our retreat."

"Yes sir." A mandalorian said.

Another spoke up in a bit of disbelief. "We're following a jedi now?"

...

Ever since they left Mandalore, Satine have remained silent throughout most of the trip.

Obiwan didn't fail to notice her silence, so he said. "Do you know her?"

He was referring to the leader of the Nite Owls.

"Yes. Her name was Bo-Katan. She was my sister." Satine said.

"I didn't know you have a sister." Obiwan said.

"Its something I don't like to be reminded of." Satine said. "There is no way I can return to Mandalore now."

"Don't worry. Anakin and Ahsoka would be able to rally the Resistance against Maul. You'll be back in power in no time." Obiwan said.

Satine sighed and said. "You don't get it." She turned away from him and said. "Everything I've worked for, everything I care about. Its all gone now. Mandalore is descending to chaos and if I return to power, there is no way I will be able to keep it. My sister was right, pacifism wouldn't work on a world like Mandalore."

"At least you have the courage to try." Obiwan said. "Change doesn't happen instantly. If it does, this war would long be over."

"Sometimes, there are a few exceptions my dear." Satine said and Obiwan smiled.

...

The Mandalorian transport lands on the landing platform over Coruscant.

Waiting on the ground are a squad of clonetroopers and Tal Merrik and Chancellor Palpatine.

Satine and Obiwan climbed diwn the ship as the ramp lowers.

"Duchess Satine, it is wonderful to see you safe and sound." Palpatine greets.

Obiwan managed to keep himself from glaring. Now that he knew who he really was, he can clearly see the tone of his greeting for what it really is. Mocking.

"Thank you for accepting my request for asylum." Satine said.

"Not to worry Duchess. Once Mandalore is secured, you will be reinstalled as Duchess of Mandalore." Palpatine said.

"And how long would that take?" Satine asked.

"Once the senate approve of the intervention in Mandalore, we will mobilize the Grand Army in order to stabilize your system." Palpatine said.

"But that would jeopardize the neutrality of several other independent systems." Obiwan points out.

"Dealing with the threat of crime syndicates are paramount to Republic interests." Tal Merrik said.

Obiwan glared, he can clearly see what Palpatine is doing.

Once he inevitably take over, the neutral systems would be an obstacle to his rule.

So, he is trying to undermine them.

Well, not on his watch.

"Pardon me chancellor, but there is already a jedi-sponsored insurgency operating in the sector. Diverting our resources from the war effort could cause problems when the Separatist start their offensive." Obiwan said.

"Of course, but the situation in Mandalore is more dire than we have first thought. The presence of a sith lord leading a crime syndicate puts other neutral systems in danger." Palpatine said.

"Invading a neutral system would undermine their neutrality. Invading Mandalore would undermine every neutral system's neutrality. Duchess Satine still leads the Council of Neutral System." Obiwan said.

"I'm afraid she no longer has the authority to lead neutral systems since she no longer have a planet master jedi." Palpatine said.

Satine watched this exchange, confused.

While she doesn't know what is Obiwan's relationship with Palpatine, she didn't expect it to be this hostile.

Its like he is hiding his anger, and trust me, she can tell what that is like.

She briefly flashes back to her time on the run with Qui-Gon and Obiwan.

"I'm afraid the chancellor is right." Satine admits, in order to try and stop this argument from escalating. "Without a system to lead, I don't have any more authority with other neutral worlds."

She didn't hear what anyone else has to say as she sighed and steps inside a speeder.

Obiwan took the seat next to her and they leave the platform.

While Satine worries over what would happen to Mandalore, Obiwan was thinking what he should do.

Should he tell her about Palpatine, or not.

He sighed, maybe he shouldn't. Because if she does, she'll do something about it.

And he doesn't want to put her in any more danger, especially with what nearly happened on Mandalore.

...

They arrive back on the camp.

Their army was battered, and with Bo-Katan killed in battle, a vacuum appeared in their leadership.

The problem, is that everyone wants to be in charge.

Which turns the meeting into a shouting match, as everyone debated, loudly, who should take the role of leader.

Outside, Ahsoka watch as Korkie and his friends set a helmet down on the ground.

The same helmet Bo-Katan uses.

She felt the comforting presence of her master walking towards her.

"Master. How was the meeting?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not good. I really wish Obiwan was here." Anakin joins her and takes a seat.

Ahsoka sighed and she couldn't help but agree. If Obiwan was here, he could have settled this argument hours ago.

She sees Korkie approaching them and he asked. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." Anakin answered and he took a seat with them.

There they were, sitting in a bunch of crates.

With nothing else to do.

"How long do you think we have before Maul find this camp?" Korkie asked.

"Considering how close we are to Sundari, not long." Anakin said.

"We need to fix this mess otherwise we'll have a problem when Maul arrives." Ahsoka said.

"I say we already have a problem right now." Anakin said and his comm beeped.

He look to Ahsoka and nods. "I'll check this out. You guys try and figure out a solution to this mess."

Ahsoka nods as her master move away and answered the comm.

"So, do you know those clans?" Ahsoka asked.

"Clan Saxon, Clan Kryze, Clan Ruuk, Clan Tarr, Clan Elder and Clan Wren." Korkie listed.

As the two talked, Anakin listens as Yoda and Windu gave him news.

"Caught wind of the events on Mandalore the senate has. Preparing to send troops they are." Yoda said.

"That's gonna be a problem. With Bo-Katan dead, the resistance on Mandalore is leaderless. If the Republic invades, I can't guarantee that they would land unopposed by the resistance." Anakin said.

Yoda and Windu look to one another, and Windu said. "If that is the case, you need to sort this out before the Republic arrives. We can't afford to fight both Maul's army and the resistance with the forces we have."

"Move swiftly, you must." Yoda said. "At stake, the fate of Mandalore is."

...

Rex wake up in a medbay.

"Is it over?" Rex asked the nearby medical droid.

"Yes. Though you might suffer from spontaneous headache."

Rex nod and stood up.

And immediately winced.

'Spontaneous, right.' He kept himself from rolling his eyes.

For some unknown reason, he and his entire battalion have to undergo surgery.

Master Shaak Ti didn't say why.

So, here he was, trying to navigate through the hallways of the ship, with a head the feels like it might bursts open.

Any minute now.

"Gah!" He winced clutching his head.

"Are you alright sir?" Fives asked.

"I'll be fine." Rex said, as soon as he said that, he can feel his head exploding once again. "I hope."

...

"Let me get this straight, the Republic is preparing to invade Mandalore?" One of the leaders asked.

"Yes." Anakin said.

"How can you assure us that the Republic will respect our system's sovereignty?" A woman asked.

"Our objective is to remove Maul from power." Anakin said. "Nothing else. We don't plan to occupy Mandalore."

One of the leaders nod and said. "That's good enough for now. We need to remove Maul from power. But if the Republic refuses to leave after Maul is defeated, we will not hesitate to fight you."

The threat, was not loss on Anakin, who nods. "Alright, now, we need to find a new leader."

"I have one master." Ahsoka said as she and Korkie walked in front. "This is Korkie Kryze, nephew of Bo-Katan and Satine Kryze, and as their only heir, he is the rightful ruler of Mandalore."

Many nods in agreement, though a few were skeptical.

"Are you sure about this kid? This isn't like the academy you know." Anakin said.

"I am master jedi." Korkie said.

...

Obiwan was in an apartment with Satine.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Obiwan asked.

"I am Obiwan. You don't need to worry." Satine said. "So, what was that all about?"

"What?" Obiwan asked, incredulously.

"You and the Chancellor."

Obiwan sighed and said. "Its a long story."

Satine nodded and said. "Alright. I won't force you to tell me."

"Farewell Satine, I hope we'll be able to see each other again." Obiwan said.

Satine smiled, and without warning, she grabbed Obiwan's wrist saying. "Wait."

Obiwan's eyes widened, but before he could react, she presses her lips on him and hs eyes widened.

The two stared at one another, neither wanting to utter a word.

"What was that all about?" Obiwan asked, it was by miracle that his voice didn't waver.

Satine frowned somberly and said. "I will love you always my dear." She continued. "I always will."

Obiwan's eyes widened.

While he can't really say he doesn't feel the same, he was a jedi.

He wasn't supposed to have attachments.

'Anakin did it.'

He is an exception, not the rule.

Unconsciously, he stepped backwards.

She loves him, but, he couldn't love her.

Not if he wants her to live her life.

"I'm sorry." He simply said.

Satine can feel her heart, breaking as she turned around.

"Its alright Obi." Satine said, her hair slightly covering her eyes.

Obiwan went through the door, saying. "I'll see you later."

Satine nods and when the door closes, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message to all Obitine shippers out there:  
> Please don't kill me!  
> Please!  
> I'm begging you!  
> Alright, enough grovelling.  
> I have no idea where this story is going and I'm debating with myself whether I should just continue with the next arc or skip over it in favor of getting right into the (NO SPOILERS!).  
> But then I realize, I can't afford to have Ahsoka (NO SPOILERS!) the order. 'Cause that would make it difficult for me since I need to figure out what Ahsoka would be doing after (NO SPOILERS!).  
> And I also didn't count on the fact that she is currently on Mandalore and when IT happens, there's no way she and his master would be called back to (NO SPOILERS!).  
> I had this brief idea of turning Ahsoka into an Inquisitor after rewatching the Wrong Jedi, To Catch a Jedi, Sabotage and The Jedi Who Knew Too Much(not necessarily in that order).  
> I know she would (NO SPOILERS!) but I don't think she would be mad enough at the order for her to turn to the dark side.  
> I mean, she was abandoned by the Jedi(in the original canon), but yeah, with Anakin in the council there is no way the extent of her abandonment would be that severe in this AU.  
> I might do this idea in the future, but meh, Ahsoka turning into an Inquisitor is highly unlikely(doesn't mean its impossible) in this AU.  
> But let me know what you guys think.  
> Buy bold bye!!!


	6. The Devil's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Siege of Mandalore is on.  
> While Satine takes refuge on Coruscant.  
> Meanwhile, a mysterious enemy appears, an enemy who would change everything.  
> Now and in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the first time two characters from two(completely different) shows interact in this series.  
> Well, no, not really, but the first guy is a time traveller so, he kinda doesn't count.  
> That makes sense, right?

Palpatine stands in the ruins of the Jedi Temple.

The dead are everywhere, as portions of the temple burns and the echoes of screams resounds across the temple.

He can't help but grin at the grisly sight.

"You like what you see?" A nasally voice said behind him and he turned around, startled.

"Who are you?" Palpatine asked, a bit surprised.

He watch as the creature, the shape of a triangle with tiny arms and legs and a single eye and colored yellow, hovers around him.

"You can drop the act Sidious." The creature said and Palpatine couldn't help but widen his eyes. "Yeah, I know who you are. Apprentice of Darth Plagueis and the last of the sith. Its been a long time since I've talked to one of you guys." He gestured a finger-gun, and Sidious was struck by laser, creating a hole on his chest.

However, it onky created a hole, he didn't feel any pain.

Sidious growled and sent a force-lightning at the creature.

Or he would have, but it seems that his force powers doesn't work here, wherever here is.

"Nice try but I'm the master of the mind." The creatures voice turned deep and filled with malice. "I EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING RIGHT NOW!" Sidious couldn't help but step back at this.

There's nothing much that can strike fear into a sith. But whatever this creature is, he is definitely someone to be feared.

"Anyway." The creature snapped its fingers and in an instant, everything around him burned blue, and they were suddenly in his office in the senate building. "Have a cup of tea." The creature said, snapping its fingers again and a cup appeared in his hands.

He was skeptical at first, but the creature said. "Don't worry. Its not poisoned. Plus, there's not much I can do to you anyway. At least, not yet."

"Who are you?" Palpatine asked as he slammed the cup into his table in rage.

"Easy there, you don't want your shields to suddenly lower right? But then again, it doesn't really matter." The creature said. "Anyway, name's Bill. Bill Cipher."

"What do you want?" Palpatine, his voice turning dark and his eyes going yellow, hissed.

"I'm here to make a deal."

...

Satine's Apartment, Coruscant

Padme calmly stepped inside the apartment.

"Duchess Satine." Padme called out.

"Yes?" Satine asked.

Padme's eyes widened, Satine's cheeks and eyes are red and her hair is disheveled which made her worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What is it?" Satine asked.

"The 501st have begun landing on Mandalore. I thought I'd let you know." Padme said.

"Thanks." Satine said and she sighed.

"Satine, are you really alright?" Padme asked.

"Do you ever feel like you've lost everything?" Satine asked.

Padme kept quiet as Satine took a seat on the sofa.

"I do." Satine said.

"I'm sorry." Padme said.

"At least you are." Satine said.

Padme frowned at this and asked. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No. But thank you for the offer." Satine said.

Padme nods and walked outside.

Though she knows that she's not fine, there's not much she can do to help her.

Though she knows who can.

...

Obiwan was in his quarters, meditating.

When a hologram appears.

He expected Anakin, or maybe Yoda or Master Windu to be calling him.

He did not expect her.

"Master Kenobi." Padme greets.

"If you're looking for Anakin, he is currently in Mandalore and would be out of contact for a while." Obiwan said without opening his eyes.

"Its not about Anakin." Padme said. "Its about Satine." Obiwan's eyes scrunched up at this. "Did something happen?"

He flashed back to the memory of her lips, the feel of the touch and he desperately tries to repress it.

But no matter what, he can't get it out of his head.

"No. Nothing happened." Obiwan denies and Padme sighed.

"Alright." Padme said. "You know Anakin and I talk right?"

"In my opinion senator, you do a lot more than just talk." Obiwan said and Padme couldn't help but blush at that.

"Yes, um. I know, that you already know about me and Anakin." Padme said. "And he told me what you told him after he thanked you for not informing the council."

'Its not like you are the only one who have attachments.'

Those words echoes in his head and now he regret it for saying that.

"You and I both know why I can't be with her." Obiwan said. "If we are together, we'll be happy. But it won't last. Soon, she is going to lose everything."

"She already lost everything Master Kenobi." Padme said. "What she needs is for someone to stand by her side through all this."

Obiwan opened his eyes and look downwards, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

...

Meanwhile, in Mandalore, just outside Sundari, the 501st, along with the Mandalorian resistance advamced towards the city.

In a platform above, laser cannons fire at the advancing army while supercommandos kept blasting everything below.

There were trenches that have been dug by the supercommandos, however, the jedi were in the process of overrunning it.

"Everybody down!" Anakin yells as a rocket flew over them, striking an AT-TE.

Meanwhile, at their left flank, Ahsoka, along with a few other Mandalorians advanced towards a turbolaser platform, recently installed.

Ahsoka immediately mans it, and began firing at the platform above.

But it only prompts the defenders to duck from her fire.

"Commander Tano, we have to withdraw." Fives said.

She ducked as blaster fire came her way.

"I think that's a good idea." Ahsoka said.

Meanwhile, Anakin watches as 7 mandalorians flew over them, and fired rockets at the supercommandos.

The explosion threw several enemies over the edge, and their jetpacks save a few of them from a very painful death.

However, the survivors were gunned down by the rebels and clones fighting on the desert floor.

The 7 mandalorians continue to fly up.

But they were all cut down when they reach the platform.

"Captain Rex, get the tanks in position to cover our retreat. Everyone, fall back!" Anakin ordered.

...

Padme Amidala and Bail Organa are in Padme's office, the latter pacing.

"You know this is a violation of several Republic laws." Bail said.

"I know." Padme said as she plays the recording.

The holo shows Palpatine and a hologram of Dooku in conversation.

"But this is necessary for the survival of the Republic, and the democracy it represents." Padme said.

"...proceed to form outposts in the Outer Rim." The recording only catches the end of the sentences.

"Alright, and the jedi." Dooku said.

"The jedi will not be a problem for us. Don't worry."

Sen. Organa look surprised. "I can't believe it." Sen. Organa said.

"Shall we inform the senate?" Padme asked and Bail nods, resolute.

...

Maz Amedda enters the chancellor's office.

"Chancellor, Senators Amidala and Organa are calling for an emergency session of the senate." Maz Amedda said.

Palpatine, who was turned away from Amedda and facing the window with his eyes closed, smiles and opened his eyes.

His yellow eyes disappeared as he turned to face the man.

"I'll be along shortly." Palpatine said.

Maz bowed, before leaving the office.

The moment the door closes, the entire office turns monochromatic.

"It appears that the plan worked." Palpatine said.

"Of course it would." Bill said. "Just make sure you uphold your end of the bargain."

"I will." Palpatine said.

He was in an uneasy alliance with the creature. And even though the creature's personality is laid back, Palpatine knew that this creature knows his intentions.

He is a rival, sure, but he is not a rival he can fight.

So for now, he will appease him.

For now.

"And what would you ask for in return?" Palpatine asked.

Bill thinks hard on this, and smirked, or at least his eyes appears like its smirking.

He could use him to build a portal, but, he already have someone who's doing it.

And he can't trust him to finish it.

So, he will wait.

And when necessary, he will use this to control him.

And he will have another pawn.

A very powerful one but a pawn nonetheless.

"Just wait, Sheev. Just wait."

...

Obiwan parks his speeder and enters the skyscraper.

Taking a turbolift, he head upwards.

He stepped out of the turbolift and travels down the hallway.

He nod towards the people he comes across, to make them think that he was supposed to be here.

He thinks its working, when in reality, it doesn't.

He arrives on the door, and gave a knock.

The door opens and Obiwan and Satine stand face to face.

"Obiwan." Satine said in surprised.

"Are you alright?" Obiwan said, a bit shocked, he didn't really expect to see her like this, especially at her state.

The door closed and she asked from behind the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Obiwan said.

"Why?" Satine asked.

"I want to check on a friend."

"That's all we'll ever be huh?" Satine said.

Obiwan sighed. "There are so many things I wanna tell you. So many reason why we just, we can't be together." He laid his back on the door.

"When you told me that 'if I asked, would you leave the order for me', is that the truth?" Satine asked.

"Yes." Obiwan said. "But I can't leave, not, not now." Obiwan said.

"I would never ask you that Obi." Satine said.

The two remained silent, afraid of saying anything.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you." Satine said.

"What trouble?" Obiwan asked.

"Everything." Satine said.

"You don't have to." Obiwan said. "Can I get inside now? I think a few people are starting to stare at me." Obiwan said.

Satine put her hand on the panel, but she briefly hesitated, before sighing.

The door opens and Obiwan enters the room.

Obiwan take in her appearance.

Her hair is disheveled, her cheeks are red from tears, and part of him feels guilty for being the reason she is like this.

"You were really falling apart without me are you." Obiwan said.

"Don't flatter yourself Obiwan." Satine said smiling slightly, because she knows its a little, true.

"I'm sorry too." Obiwan said. "For what happened. To us. I shouldn't have left you all those years ago."

"We both have changed after a long time." Satine said. "You're fighting a war, I'm keeping my world together. Tried to keep my world together."

"We can only try our best Satine. I'm trying my best, and yet we're still losing the war." Obiwan said.

"I thought the Republic is winning?" Satine asked.

"No, we were always losing." Obiwan said.

"This Republic really is falling." Satine said.

"All good things tends to end up like that." Obiwan said.

"Yes, all good things." Satine said.

The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

They have no idea what they have together, but they know they can always rely on one another.

And, that's good enough.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character:  
> Bill Cipher(Gravity Falls): A dream demon who wants to conquer their dimension.  
> He resides in the mindscape, and he's trying to open a portal between the universe, and the Nightmare Realm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace can be a tool
> 
> And he is determined to use it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry, this chapter was supposed to be posted a few weeks ago, or is it a month ago?
> 
> But high school is hell.  
> The scenes just aren't connecting well enough for my standards.  
> And projects have piled up since our teachers decided to give all our projects at the same time, and I'm just been so busy.  
> And there's also the fact that I'm dying...

Satine's Apartment, Coruscant...

A beeping sound roused Obiwan awake.

He took the comlink on the couch and answered it.

"Hello." He said as he stood up from the couch.

"Obiwan, wbere are you?" Windu's voice answers.

"I'm..." he paused as he take in his sorroundings. "...out." It looks like he didn't left Satine's apartment at all.

'Anakin would never let me live this down.' He thinks.

"Clearly." Windu said. "Report to the temple as soon as you can."

Obiwan nods, though he knew Windu can't see him. "I'll be there."

He stood up from the couch and put on his robes, just as Satine returns to the apartment.

"Oh, you're awake." Satine said. "Want some caf?"

"I love to, but I've been summoned back to the temple." Obiwan said.

"Oh, alright." Satine said. "I'll see you."

Obiwan smiled as he walked out of the apartment.

They can't be together, not in these times. But he hope that someday, they can be.

He just hopes that she would still feel the same when that day comes.

...

Anakin lands his fighter in the docking bay inside the temple.

He climbed out of his fighter and greets Obiwan.

"Welcome back Anakin." Obiwan greets.

"This is stupid master, I should be fighting in Mandalore, but instead I'm here in this temple doing absolutely nothing to help." Anakin said.

"What we're doing, will help everyone in the long run." Obiwan said.

Anakin sighed and just follow along.

They walked through the corridors and Anakin can't help but sense something in his master.

"You look happy." Anakin said.

"What's wrong with that?" Obiwan asked as they enter a turbolift.

"Nothing. Nothing." Anakin said. "What made you so happy?" Anakin asked, with a smile that made Obiwan paused.

"What are you implying?" Obiwan asked.

"Oh I dunno, you and your duchess are both alone in your trip to Coruscant." Anakin said and Obiwan just rolled his eyes.

"There was a pilot with us."

"What's your point?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing happened." Obiwan said.

"Really?" Anakin questions and Obiwan nods.

"We agreed that any relationship would only complicate things." Anakin groans in response.

"The two of you are like a bad holodrama master."

"That's hypocritic since I watched a few shows with scenarios similar to you and Padme." Obiwan said.

Anakin was gonna roll his eyes, but he realized what he just said and he bursts out laughing.

"What?" Obiwan asked.

"You actually watch holodramas?" Anakin asked, snickering.

Obiwan was thankful the turbolift opens otherwise he'll have to endure Anakin's merciless teasing.

And what he do with his free time is none of his business.

...

Senate Convocation Chamber...

The entire senate was shocked.

Both Master Yoda and Windu oversees the proceedings, and the two silently observe the Chancellor as the recording plays.

It shows Count Dooku, and Palpatine making an agreement.

It was short, but it was more than enough proof to convict the chancellor of treason.

Or at least, that's what Padme thinks.

In hindsight, she should have gone through her evidenced more.

But, it was too late now.

"Based on our findings, the chancellor, leader of the Galactic Republic, is conspiring with Count Dooku! They are responsible for this conflict and must be brought to justice!" Padme said and many senators can't help but agree.

"Are you finished Senator Amidala?" Palpatine asked as he stands up from his chair. "I have made an agreement with the separatists. I made an agreement with Dooku. In order, to restore peace and prosperity to the galaxy, and end the war once and for all, Dooku, have agreed, to disband the Confederacy of Independent Systems entirely. Their military will remain, and would serve for the New Republic."

Though many were skeptical, most senators supports this. Two years of conflict have made many desperate for peace, but no one wants the separatists to remain independent. Especially after so many losses.

Padne was shocked and said. "This treaty needs to be reviewed by the senate!"

"And it will be senator. It will be." Palpatine smiles warmly.

But from Padme's point of view, it was more menacing, much more.

'How did he- how did he know.'

"Isn't this what you wanted Senator Amidala? To bring absolute peace to this galaxy?" Palpatine said.

"No peace is absolute." She answers.

Yoda and Windu was taken aback, along with most of the senators in the senate.

"This Republic, this republic has been infected by a disease that have blinded the galaxy from the truth! We have lost our way! There more corrupt senators in this senate than ever before! Blinded by our greed, poisoned by the brutality of this war and we've become desperate for any form of peace that we have forgotten what would our citizens would feel! This Republic is failing! It will only be a matter of time!" Padme said and the senate went silent.

Palpatine said, with a voice that destroys every doubt that Palpatine's a sith lord, at least in the eyes of the jedi. "Do you want to continue the war Senator Amidala?"

"No, but this isn't the peace I'm looking for."

"What would you have us do? March into Raxxus and burn the city down?" Palpatine asked.

Many senators are shocked at the exchange. Many times before, when Palpatine and Padme collides on an issue, they would have this kind of arguments.

But this, has a different tone to it. More menacing more, more...

...hostile.

Something that Palpatine have never done before, and something Padme doesn't usually do, especially to the Chancellor.

"That's what we'll wind up doing anyway." Padme said.

...

Separatist Senate, Raxxus Prime...

"This is unacceptable!?" One of the senators yelled.

The entire chamber are filled with furious senators, all of which have heard about the unfair peace treaty with the Republic.

Not only would the Confederacy be disbanded, their planets would be forced to pay war reparations and basically the Republic would be given free reign to what happened to their systems.

"You do not have the authority for that Count!" Another senator yelled.

"You should be executed for treason!"

"You betrayed us!"

He raised his hands, and thousands of battle droids, primarily droidekas, sorrounds every senators.

"As leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and its founder, I have supreme authority to the fate of every system in the confederacy."

"You will send us to slavery and death!" A senator exclaimed, and he was gunned down immediately eliciting gasoed in the chamber,

"There will be no slavery for you." Dooku said.

...

General Grievous furiously hacked through droids after droids as he tries to get to his fighter.

2 droidekas are no matched for him.

He tossed a B2 Battledroid behind him where 6 B1 battledroids are preparing to fire.

He enters the docking bay, where he finds himself in front of a firing line of battle droids, all waiting for him.

Then, the Providence-class Dreadnought he's in, collides with a Resuscant-class catching everyone off balance.

Grievous didn't hesitate to take advantage of this.

He hacked through every droid in the way, before going in his ship and taking off.

Behind him, as the dreadnought explodes, more and more ships followed as droids faces off against other droids the commanders were able to reprogram.

A space battle ensues as ships falls either at the hands of droids, or at the hands of the reprogrammed ones.

However, Grievous knows that they have no chance.

So, he made his escape.

Other Separatist leaders, weren't so lucky.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...of absolute boredom.
> 
> Anyway, happy valentines day.
> 
> I don't have a date, but who the hell cares.
> 
> I'm actually okay with it.
> 
> I like being single. Less stressful that way.
> 
> Also, I didn't bother to edit this so if there's any mistakes, feel free to point that out.
> 
> Anyway, buy gold bye!


	8. Everything Falls Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing stings more, than when someone hurts  
> The one you love

Padme's Apartment, Coruscant . . .

Padme sat on the couch, exhausted.

"Hey." Anakin said as he let his presence known. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just tired." Padme said. "I don't even know what I was doing." She said. "We want peace, don't we?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't think this is what anyone has in mind when they asked for peace." Anakin said before his commlink beeped. "Looks like I'm being called in to the council. Are you gonna be alright?"

Padme nods and said. "I'll be fine." The two shared a kiss hefore Anakin went back to his speeder, which is parked in the balcony, and sped off.

Unaware of a man lurking around in the shadows.

. . .

"We are to meet with Count Dooku tomorrow, a ceremony will be done in Raxxus to commemmorate the end of the war, and the restoration of the Republic." Master Windu said.

"And the droid army? Are they to be disbanded?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"There's been no word so far. But the Chancellor have expressed interest in using the clone army as a way to maintain order and security on all former Separatist worlds." Windu said.

"His dictatorship is secure. If we oppose him, it will be perceived by the people that we are trying to continue the fighting, prolong the war." Master Secura said.

"Our worst fears have been realized. For the first time since the Ruusan Reformation, we are now left with a choice. Continue the war and watch as the entire galaxy burn, or keep silent, and hope that the sith wouldn't burn it down himself." Master Unduli said.

As the council debates, Anakin was distracted.

He closed his eyes for a hit, to try to calm his sudden headache.

"Anakin. Anakin." He hears in his ears, a feminine voice. A voice that reminds him of Padme's. "Anakin!"

Anakin's eyes shoots open and he realized that Obiwan was trying to wake him.

"Uh, what?" Anakin said, surprised.

"Are you alright?" Obiwan asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine master. Don't worry." Anakin said.

"5 battalions of clones are now free of the chips. 1 of those battalions are currently fighting on Mandalore. While the other 4 are here in Coruscant, awaiting orders to deploy." Master Shaak Ti said.

"We need the 501st to be transferred back here in Coruscant." Windu said.

Anakin closed his eyes and blocked out his sorroundings.

He is trying to look deeper in his visions.

He finds himself in his speeder, speeding towards Padme's apartment.

He sees himself, deflecting force lightning sent by Palpatine.

He sees himself falling.

And he sees, Padme's body, lying lifeless on the floor.

His eyes shoots up and he left the council chambers.

"Anakin what are you doing!?" Obiwan screamed.

"Stop now young Skywalker!" Windu said.

Yoda, however, stayed silent.

Looking at young Skywalker's back grimly.

He already knows where he's going to go.

And who he's going to go to.

He just hope he makes the right decision.

. . .

Sabe, wearing her disguise as the senator's double, enters said senator's apartment.

"Miss Amidala. Duchess Kryze is here to see you." Sabe said.

She was greeted with silence and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Miss Amidala?

"I'll be right there."

She suddenly hears the unmistakable crackle of a lightsaber igniting and she turned around.

She was wondering why a jedi would be here, but before she could ask, she finds herself choking as she tries to claw at the invisible hands in her throat.

"H-help." She choked out.

"Its no use." The hooded figure said. "You will die!"

. . .

Padme stepped out of the refresher.

Before she stepped out she hears the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber being ignited, and she was confused.

Imagine her shock when she sees a hooded figure, impale Sabe with her lightsaber.

Diving into action, she ran to her bedroom where, at her bedside, lies a small blaster.

Before she could reach it, she felt herself jolted forward by force lightning.

Her head slammed on the door to her bedroom.

"Its no use escaping." The voice of Count Dooku surprised her. How did he get here? "My master will just send another one until you're dead. You should be flattered senator, that a sith lord..." she felt her throat constricting. "...would be your doom."

Without warning, a speeder bursts inside the window.

Distracted, Dooku let Padme drop to the floor, who fell unconscious.

Anakin jumped out of the speeder when he went through and immediately ignited his lightsaber.

"Dooku!" Anakin exclaimed as he attacks.

"Uh young Skywalker. We meet again." Dooku said as he parried Anakin's attacks. "Curious how you are so quick to leap into action. Perhaps my master have a reason to send me here."

"Why are you here?" Anakin asked.

"Why, don't you think I'm smarter than that young Skywalker. I wouldn't simply tell you my plans." Dooku said. "But perhaps I can be persuaded to, if you give me information." Dooku strikes up, which Anakin blocks before Dooku swipes and Anakin parried. "Why would you be here? How could you possibly know what I was doing? How do you know, her?"

"That's none of your business." Anakin said.

"Ah but it is. I can sense it within you young Skywalker. That need that burning desire. The feeling of, completion." Their sabers crossed and Dooku turned to the unconscious senator. "And its all tied to her."

Anakin gave a battlecry and he savagely attacks. His strikes done with anger, anger at the man who took his hand, anger at the man who's trying to take his wife. Trying to take his life away.

Dooku sent a force lightning which Anakin deflects with his lightsaber. Ending the series of savage blows which Dooku barely kept up with.

"Attachments, such a shameful thing for a jedi to possess. And yet, you have it. You have it with her." Dooku said.

Their sabers clashed as the two taunted one another.

Anakin kept himself between him and Padme, trying to keep him away from hurting her any further.

"We know who your master is. We know what you're planning." Anakin said.

"You do. And what is the jedi doing?" Dooku asked, smirking triumphantly. "Nothing. They can't do anything. The jedi is too politically tied with the Republic. If they truly serve the light then they'll do what is right and remove my master from his throne. But they won't. They can't. Their hands are tied."

"And you! You serve the dark side. As his apprentice." Anakin said.

"I don't claim to serve the light young one." Dooku said. "Not anymore." He said. "I know my master's affinity with the dark, and I accept that. He wants endless prosperity to the galaxy."

"By enslaving everyone in the pretext of security." Anakin said.

"Well, there are many things that is needed to be sacrificed, to achieve true prosperity." Dooku said.

"Stop! The two of you!" A man said as he, along with a squad of Naboo guards entered the apartment with Satine, their blasters all trained at them.

"Those who prevails, will be the one who writes history." Dooku said. "And I intend to be the one who writes it."

He sent a force lightning at the guards, Satine was lucky because she manage to hide under a table as the lightning comes her way, killing all of them.

He jumps out of the window Anakin smashed through.

He look to watch as Dooku falls, before landing on a speeder parked below and speeding off.

He immediately ran to Padme's side and check her vitals.

He sighs, feeling her pulse, though he's concerned at its slowness.

"Padme, wake up! Please!" Anakin said as he tried to shake her awake. "Please Padme no! I can't libe without you!"

Satine watched him in silence, helpless.

"Padme! Padme! Please! Remember what we talked about! About how we wanna leave this behind! We can do that! We can do that! But I don't want to live that life alone! Please! I need you!" He embraced her, his tears falling freely. "I'm sorry! I failed you! I should have been here."

Satine stepped forward and said. "You need to get out of here." Satine said. "More guards will make their way here and, with all of this, you'll be the most likely suspect."

Anakin opened his eyes, which briefly flashes yellow.

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry. She'll be safe." Satine said and Anakin nods.

"Make sure she gets to a medbay." Anakin said as he took his speeder from the rubble, which he's lucky it wasn't destroyed. "When Obiwan come, tell him I'm taking care of the traitor."

His speeder shoots out of the window.

He thinks he'll never come back.

And that's okay.

If his wife lives, she can live in a world without the sith.

Her and their child.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning a sequel on this titled 'Embers of Rebellion'
> 
> Its basically my version of Star Wars Rebels set 15 years after the Clone War(I'm not gonna use BBY since the Battle of Yavin could either be early, later or won't happen at all)
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this
> 
> And sorry for the late chapter.
> 
> Buy  
> Gold  
> Bye  
> ! ! ! ! !


	9. Rise of the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Purge begins

Jedi Quarters, Jedi Temple . . .

A mirialan woman was asleep. In her dreams, she finds herself in an open field.

"Hey." She heard from behind her and she turned around.

And she comes face to face with Bill Cipher.

"What are you?" The mirialan said in shock.

. . .

Chancellor's Office, Galactic Senate Building . . .

"Anakin Skywalker have managed to foil the plan master." Dooku said via holo.

"That is unfortunate." Sidious said, who was turned away from the holo.

He was facing the window in his office, his eyes closed and trying to sense through the fog of the force. And the light coming towards him.

"What do I do master?" Dooku said.

"Get to your ship and return to Raxxus." Sidious said as he turned his head to face the holo.

"And Skywalker?" Dooku said.

"Skywalker is falling to my trap." Sidious said. "I need the droid army ready to deploy. On my orders."

"As you wish my lord." Dooku said and the holo ends.

. . .

The door beeps and Palpatine smiles.

"Its open." Palpatine said.

Anakin walked inside.

"Ah, Anakin, what can I do for you?" Palpatine asked.

"I need your help." Anakin said.

"About?"

"Are you sure this treaty is the best course of action? There are many ways to end the war?" Anakin asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Palpatine asked.

"Bring in everyone who was responsible for it." Anakin said, his mood turning hostile.

"Excuse me?" Palpatine feigned innocence.

"Including you. Palpatine." Anakin said.

"Are you threatening me jedi?" Palpatine asked, standing up.

"You are responsible for it. Are you not? The jedi might be the one leading the war, but it was under your rule that the Separatist rise." Anakin said.

"The Republic was already falling apart from its own bias and centuries of corruption and the jedi, in their hubris, lets it happen." Palpatine said.

"Don't give me that Palpatine. You are no different. You are as corrupted and as greedy as those other senators are." Anakin said.

"Does that include your wife?" Palpatine said, and in response, Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"So you knew." Anakin said darkly.

"Of course. I was the one who led you to one another." Palpatine said, with his voice turning sith-like. "Its such a shame. You have so much potential." Palpatine said as he stood up and walked around his office table. "I guess I'll have to settle for your child."

Anakin snaps and attacks.

Palpatine, both his lightsabers appearing in his hands, parried his attack with his left lightsaber.

Taking advantage of the opening, he swung up with his right hand.

In a flash, Anakin's prosthetic was sliced off.

Anakin backed away. Surprised at how quickly he was defeated.

Palpatine can't help but laugh at the sight. "This is the Chosen One." Palpatine sends a force lightning Anakin's way. Which he failed to deflect. The impact sent him hurtling to the wall. "If you only had the power of the dark side. You would have a chance." He sent another, slamming him back again. "But like a fool, you chose the light." He was sent sprawling to the floor as Palpatine sends wave after wave of force lightning. "The jedi will die. You will die. Everything you fought for, everything you think you fight for, I will burn to the ground."

Anakin tightened his fist, as he tried to push himself off the floor.

But the stump of his hands, and Palpatine's relentless attacks, keeps sapping his energy.

"This, is how this story ends." Palpatine said.

"You're wrong. One day, someone will come. Someone will come for you. And he will stop you. He wouldn't stop until he do. You will die, and what happened, and what will happen, it will all be avenged." Anakin said as he manage to stand up.

Palpatine glares and send a force lightning his way.

Anakin, with all the strength he have left in the force, caught the force lightning.

Palpatine responds by force choking him.

Anakin was powerless. He tries to keep himself conscious for as long as possible.

With absolute hate and anger, Palpatine threw Anakin out the window using the force.

And Anakin finds himself falling.

. . .

"Execute Order 66."

. . .

In an instant, thousands of jedi, most of them recovering from the news of the end of the war, quite a few celebrating, finds themselves getting gunned down by their own men.

The very men they fought with.

One of these jedis, are a boy named Caleb Dume.

They were in a city, which have been handed over to them with the separatist surrender, when they feel jedis dying across the galaxy.

The two ran out of the huts provided to them by the locals.

"Master, what's going on?" Caleb look to his master, Depa Billaba.

"Oh no." Depa said, not noticing that he asked her a question. "Its happening."

Caleb look confused.

But then his eyes widened as he saw clones, their blasters drawn, running towards them.

"Freeze jedi. Don't move!" A clone calls out.

"Caleb run!" Depa ordered as she ignited her lightsaber.

"What?" Caleb said confused, as he ignited his alongside her.

"Go! Get as far away as you can!" Depa said. "I'll be right behind you."

Caleb look into her eyes and, even without the force, she can feel her fear.

So he run.

He will regret this, for the rest of his life.

. . .

Republic Military Base, Coruscant . . .

Commander Cody was conversing with jedi master Saesee Tiin inside the corridors.

When suddenly, a clone comes up behind him and gunned the jedi master down.

The jedi's body dropped forward, which Cody caught.

He can see the shock and confusion in his eyes.

"What are you doing!?" Cody exclaimed in surprise.

"Good soldiers..." the clone aim his blaster at him. "...follow orders."

But before the 'rogue' clone could fire, an explosion rocked their feet, disorienting the rogue and giving Cody enough time to take out his blaster and shoot the rogue.

Outside the main building, the jedi who were in the base, those that manage to survive, begin fighting back.

Clones, half of which unaffected by Order 66, was fighting one another in groups.

It was surprising how quickly the situation escalated into a confusing battle.

Sometimes, clones, and a few jedis, accidentally kills the people fighting on their side.

Those that went rogue is not an exception.

The echoes of explosions and blasterfire echoes throughout the area.

. . .

The Jedi Temple was not prepared.

There were a few clones in the temple, though there isn't enough of them to cause too much chaos.

Those who went rogue was easily cut down by the jedi, and the temple guards.

Obiwan entered the hangar where the younglings are boarding transports.

Seeing the chaos, he picked up his comm. And tried to comm Anakin

But Anakin wasn't responding.

He tried again, and again, and again.

But he isn't answering.

He watch as one of the transports, filled with younglings, lift off and leaves the hangar.

And as it left the hangar, it was suddenly gunned down by starfighters pilotted by rogue clones.

His spine chilled, knowing how many younglings were onboard.

Instead of trying to contact Anakin, he contacted someone else.

Before joining in on the defense.

. . .

3 LAAT gunships flew overhead and fired missiles at the senate building.

It was still nighttime, midnight even.

And its barely even an hour since the chaos began, but it already escalated into this.

Asajj Ventress watches through her thermal binoculars as Master Windu, at least she thinks its Master Windu. Leads a squad of clone troopers and a few jedis against temple guards and other clone troopers guarding the senate.

Now why the jedi is attacking the senate, she have no idea.

Then, she noticed something.

A body.

The force is telling her to go towards it.

And she's wondering why she's following it.

. . .

Mandalore System . . .

Ahsoka enters the bridge where Admiral Yularen and Rex were waiting.

"What's going on Rex?" Ahsoka asked, she was just recovering from what she felt the night before.

"We've been receiving reports that there's a rebellion on Coruscant." Yularen said.

"Rebellion?" Ahsoka was confused and Yularen nods.

"And what's even more confusing, is that the rebels are led by the jedi." Yularen said.

"That's impossible. The jedi would never turn their backs on the Republic." Rex said.

"I also sensed the death of many jedi." Ahsoka said in despair. "There's something here we're not seeing."

"We're receiving a distress signal from the temple." A clonetrooper said and a symbol of the jedi appears over the holotable.

"This is a distress call directed to the 501st. The clone army have turned on the jedi. Only a few clones remain with us. We are trying to evacuate the temple but we're afraid we don't have enough troops to defend the temple for as long as we can." Master Aayla Secura pleads. "Please, we need your help."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The Battle for Coruscant

Galactic Senate, Coruscant . . .

Windu deflected several blaster bolts towards a group of senate guards. Killing them using their own fire.

Those that survived were swiftly cut down by Master Luminara Unduli, and her padawan.

Their mission was to arrest the chancellor, dead or alive.

And Windu is leaning towards the former more and more.

A man fired a rocket hits one of the LAAT sending in reinforcements.

Windu attacks the man, cutting him down easily.

"Come on!" Windu said as he sees a door into the building unguarded. "Lets move!"

. . .

Republic Military Base, Coruscant . . .

Cody fires at 3 clones trying to charge up the stairs.

They've been isolated outside the main building, with their fellow clones boarding gunships out of the base.

"Commander, get in the transport!" A clone said.

"We need to hold this line!" Cody exclaimed.

"I know sir. I'll take your post. Now go!" The clone said.

Cody nods and jumped aboard a gunship.

It takes off away from the base.

. . .

Palpatine was in his office. Waiting.

And right on time, Windu enters the room along with a squad of clones.

"You're prepared." Palpatine said.

"Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, you're under arrest for treason." Windu said.

"Treason? You are the one committing a coup." Palpatine said. "I, on the other hand, is a democratically elected official who brought peace to the galaxy. That you are trying to overthrow."

"Once we bring you to the senate. We will explain everything and they will decide your fate." Windu said.

Palpatine glares and stood up. "I AM THE SENATE!"

"Not yet." Windu said.

"Its treason, then." Palpatine said, before he unleashed a stream of force lightning.

Windu jumps out of the way, but the clones with him suffer the full brunt of the attack. None of them survives.

Windu charges and he attempts to strike down at Palpatine.

And Palpatine's sabers appears in his hands and block his strike.

Palpatine sense someone approach and he flips over his table, away from Windu, and strike down at Master Unduli who, along with her padawan, arrives in the office.

After a sequence of strikes, parries and blocks, Windu and Barriss joins in on the attack.

The sounds of lightsabers swinging and striking one another echoes throughout the room.

Until Palpatine manage to force push Barriss away, and using the opening, struck down Master Unduli.

Luminara, surprised and caught off guard, collapsed on the floor, dead.

Her padawan look on in disbelief.

And she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Palpatine focus his attack on Windu.

Windu parries a blow, then block and attempt to strike. Which Palpatine parries.

In a split second, Windu manage to disarm one of Palpatine's sabers.

He strikes again but Palpatine's remaining lightsaber blocked it. And their sabers lock, and the two locked eyes.

For one last time.

Without warning, he was impaled by a lightsaber from behind him.

Windu turned around and was surprised.

There, Barriss Offee stood.

She deactivated her lightsaber, looking in shame.

"I am sorry." Barriss said. "This is the only way."

Windu collapsed on the floor, dead.

Her knees weaken, but before she could begin mourning, Palpatine speaks.

"You have done well young one." Palpatine said. "When the dust settles, we will soon find, peace."

"And then?" Barriss asked.

"We will build an institution, stronger than the Republic ever was. An institution that will bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy."

"I will serve you. But I will not be your apprentice." Barriss said.

Palpatine suppressed a glare at that, but he already have an idea where she would be, what she would be in his empire. "Of course, from now on. You will be, my Grand Inquisitor."

. . .

A gunship enters the Jedi Temple Hangars.

Cody runs out and look into the hangar.

The entire hangar was empty, except for a few ships being rearmed and refueled by its crews.

"Commander Cody. You and your squad are to report to the main entrance." Master Plo Koon said and Cody nods.

. . .

Obiwan deflects several bolts.

He was in the stairs leading up to the temple.

In front of him, rogue clonetroopers are marching towards them with AT-TEs.

By his side, are clonetroopers of the 212th battalion along with jedi knights and temple guards trying their best to prevent their advance. With two AT-TEs, along with crates serving as cover placed in the long stairs.

"Concentrate your fire in that tank!" Obiwan ordered, pointing at the tank on the lead which the enemy is using as cover as they approach their lines.

The two tanks were quick to act and begin opening fire.

The explosion killed the enemy AT-TEs crew, along with wounding a few enemy clones outside.

However, they didn't have time to celebrate as an enemy fighter suddenly came. And strafed their positions. Which kills a number of clones, as well as 2 unlucky temple guards.

"Go! Move!" A clone barked out as two men, armed with rocket launchers, went into position. "Fire!"

Two rockets are fired. Although one of them missed, the other hit the enemy fighter and it crashed on the temple's mighty walls.

Cody arrives at the scene and immediately ran towards Obiwan.

"Sir, what's the status?" Cody asked.

"We're holding the temple for as long as we can until the archives are destroyed and all the younglings are evacuated."

"How about us sir? How are we gonna be evacuated?" Cody asked and Obiwan can't answer that.

An explosion threw them both to the side as one of their tanks explodes.

. . .

A ship, filled with younglings flew alongside fighter escorts led by Master Plo.

"Sir, they're activating the particle shield wall." Captain Wolf said from his fighter.

"Disengage. Move to orbit. The transport's too slow, we won't make it. Stay with the transport. Whatever happens, we must protect this ship." Master Plo said.

"Yes sir." One clone pilot said.

"How are we gonna get them out?"

3 venator-class star destroyer drops out of hyperspace in the other side of the shields.

But Plo have no time to wonder whether they're friend or foe, they need to find a way to open the shields.

. . .

Ahsoka, Rex and Admiral Yularen met up in the bridge.

"The particle shield wall have been activated Commander Tano." Rex said.

"Can we breach it?" Ahsoka asked.

"We do not have enough firepower to penetrate the shields." Admiral Yularen said. "What's our orders commander?"

"Begin firing on the shields. Hopefully the people in the other side will find a weakness." Ahsoka said and Rex nods.

"And if they don't?" Yularen asked.

"Then there's nothing we can do. The only thing we can do is to make sure that when the shield opens, they can jump away without worrying about anything that's coming from this side." Ahsoka said and the holotable began showing ships approaching their formation. "And from what I can tell, they're really gonna need it." Ahsoka said as she look onto the viewport and watch the fleet approach them.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	11. In the Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle rages, Duchess Satine and Senator Amidala make their escape from Coruscant.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Senate makes a desperate decision to stop the 'coup'

Coruscant . . .

Satine nods at a medical droid as she sat down in one of the seats in the lobby of the medcenter. One of the few medcenters scattered across the planet. Its was still midnight, and its barely an hour since the fighting began.

Even this far from the base, they can still hear the echoes of explosions.

She look out the windows and saw 3 clone fighters flying towards the base.

Then, her commlink beeped.

She moved to a corner and pressed the button.

A hologram of Obiwan Kenobi appears.

"Obiwan what's going on?!" Satine exclaimed.

"We're under attack." Obiwan said.

"What?" Satine questioned.

"Look, the Clone Army turned on us. We're abandoning the temple." Obiwan said.

"How could that happen?" Satine asked.

"I wish I could tell you more, but I need to be quick. Where's Padme?" Obiwan asked.

"She's with me in the medcenter." Satine said.

"Have you seen Anakin?" Obiwan said.

"No, not since Padme was attacked." Satine said and Obiwan sighed.

"I was afraid of that." He muttered. He knew how reckless Anakin can be, he always thought it will be the death of them. He hope he's wrong. "Get Padme and try to get offworld. I'll send you the coordinates of our rendezvous point."

"Where are we going?" Satine asked.

Obiwan shrugged. "As far away from here. I promise I'll tell you everything later. But right now, you have to trust me."

Satine look into Obiwan's eyes, and she nods.

. . .

The holonet was filled with scenes of the 'Battle for Coruscant', as everyone calls it.

It was an ugly seen, the news describes it as a coup by the jedi. The confusion about who struck first last night, created the illusion that it was the jedi who initiated the conflict.

Afterall, it was the jedi who attacked the Senate.

She however, knows otherwise.

She might not get the full story, but she trusts Obiwan.

She stands next to the med droid who nodded at her. "We're processing her papers. It will only take a moment."

Satine nods and watch the holonews.

It was dawn now, but with nothing else to do but wait, she tried to raise Obiwan on the comm, but she gets nothing.

It was expected, he would be in the middle of a battle right now. She sighed at that thought. How much would she sacrifice to get a normal life. For the politics, the jedi, the war not to matter for them anymore.

She guess that the chance of that have slipped away years ago.

'If you would have said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order.'

She sighed, there's no use dwelling on what might have been, because this is their reality.

They just need to make it bearable.

Now, worrying sick about her jedi and the senator, it doesn't seem bearable by any bit.

. . .

Count Dooku's flagship and fleet are waiting, just a few parsecs away from Coruscant. Dooku sits down on his chair, patiently in the bridge of his flagship, a Providence-class cruiser.

Then, the tactical droid said. "Sir, we're receiving a transmission from Coruscant."

Dooku nods and Palpatine appears in holo, along with a few other senators.

"Count Dooku." Chancellor Palpatine said.

"Chancellor, I've been hearing news of a coup on Coruscant." Count Dooku said.

"I assume you have something to do with this." A senator accused.

Palpatine's scowl went unnoticed as he was in front of the senators, except from his apprentice.

"No I assure you. I have no part in this. The jedi and I have no common goal. I have no desire to restart this conflict once again. And right when the treaty have been signed mind you." Dooku said.

"Then you understand why we need your assistance. Most of our fleet have been sent off to stabilize the regions once under Separatist control." Sen. Orn Fri Ta said.

"It was your decision to disarm the droid army." Dooku points out.

"A decision we are regretting." Palpatine said and Dooku smiles. The two have been practicing this exchange in the mindscape. And with the aid of the demon, they were able to predict every eventuality. Every response these sebators would have, they are prepared for, nothing was left to chance. "If the jedi successfully overthrows the Republic, the first thing they're gonna do is to continue the war, while you are vulnerable."

"And the other jedi spread across the galaxy?" Dooku asked.

"They are being dealt with." Palpatine said promptly.

"I'll still need to rearm the droid army." Dooku said.

"As long as they serve under the flag of the Republic." Palpatine said.

"It will be our pleasure." Dooku said. "When the last of these warmongers are defeated, it is my hope that we can find a long lasting peace."

"And how do we know you would not turn on us too?" One of the senator asked.

"Because now, I'm on your side."

None of them know, but this decision will contribute to the downfall of the Republic. Its values, its principles, and the democracy that stood for a thousand years. And would be essential to the rise of the Empire, and all the odious apparattus of Palpatine's regime.

In the confusion, they destroyed themselves.

. . .

When she heard about the fighting, her first thought was where's Anakin?

But as Satine told her what's happening, she knows that something went wrong.

How did it all come to this?

The smoke from the senate billows nearby as a fire rages.

Satine expertly flies the speeder below the level of skyscrapers, as dogfights rage overhead.

Finally, they arrive on the landing platform, near one of the buildings damaged by one of the starfighters that have crashed into it. The platform holds Satine's shuttle, a Gauntlet Starfighter.

When they land, the pilot greets them.

"I received the coordinates maam. And I have refueled the ship and prepped it for take-off." The pilot said and Satine nods.

"Thank you. We need to hurry before the shields are activated." Satine said and the pilot nods.

The three went inside the ship and it promptly took off.

Padme look out the window, and hope that wherever Anakin is, he's safe. She clutched her stomach. He'll be happy to know that his children will be.

. . .

Ahsoka pilots her fighter through the wreckage of a destroyer.

Their fleet are outnumbered, 3 to 1.

Two of their ships have already been destroyed, with the remaining two sustaining heavy damage.

But with luck, skill and determination, they are still holding strong.

The strategy they implemented is to destroy the enemy's ships, one by one, focusing their attack on the closest. Helped by the fact that the enemy did not bother to form a formation, or are still in the middle of forming one.

Its working somewhat, only half of all their fighters got shot down, if this was done by an average commander, they would have lost by now.

But everyone knows Ahsoka is no average commander.

She pilots her fighter behind one of the enemy's, and gunned it down.

It lost control and crashed on one of the enemy's destroyers.

Victory, is still uncertain. And looking at the ships on the other side of the shields, she knows they're running out of time.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	12. Sacrifices Must Be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fitting End for a Devoted Officer

Nightmare Realm . . .

Bill smirked as he watched the chaos unfolds through a golden orb.

"These jedis are so inept." A voice said from behind Bill and, judging by his eyes, he is smirking smugly.

"We already know that Creed." Bill said and Creed's appeared behind him in a red flash of light.

His body is a triangle, like Bill, with one eye, and a brick pattern below him. He has a bow tie on and a top hat, like his brother. However, unlike his brother, his body is red and his eyes are blue.

"I still don't understand what you could gain from meddling with the affairs of the jedis." Creed said.

"I hoped Flashy would be smart enough to knock out the threat on our power. More specifically, yours." Bill said as they watch Asajj Ventress carries Anakin's body away. "I was wrong. Oh well, I'll settle with the threat on my invasion destroyed, and a powerful man under my thumb."

"I suppose you plan to use him to create another gateway." Creed said.

"No, no. I already have someone on that. I thought you of all people would appreciate how I use my pawns creatively." Bill said.

"So, what are you gonna use him for?" Creed asked.

"I'll think of something." Bill answered.

. . .

The space outside Coruscant's planetary shields is littered with wreckage of starships.

Several ships, from both sides have already been destroyed. Hundreds of fighters, with the corpses of its pilots floating around, frozen and unmoving. Occassionally getting hit by blaster fire from ships still in the fight.

Ahsoka, leading a squadron of Y-wing bombers, flies close to the wreckage of a star destroyer. In the other side of the wreckage is a moderately damaged destroyer, firing relentlessly while attempting to outflank the 2 remaining rebel destroyers.

"All wings, form out. Prepare to engage." Ahsoka said.

"Copy that Commander." One of the clone pilots said.

Inside, unaware that he's been outflanked, the captain watched in satisfaction as it appears that he has succeeded on surprising the enemy.

"Intensify forward shields." The captain said as the ship shakes from the two rebel destroyers who is beginning to return fire.

"Sir, we're detecting enemy ships coming from behind us." One of his officer said.

"That's impossible." The captain said. He thought that all their fighters have been engaged against a battle group, in the opposite side of the battlespace.

Ahsoka's squadron round the corner and, attacking from behind, surprised the destroyer.

"All pilots, engage." Ahsoka said.

They all come down on it. The destroyer's turbolasers manage to shoot two of the bombers down, but it didn't stop the rest from dropping their payload, which knocked out the destroyer's shields, and the main turbolasers port side of the ship.

Admiral Yularen turned to an officer. "Focus our fire on that destroyer." And he nods and proceeds to tap on his panel, toggling every turbolaser cannons to begin firing at the enemy ship

The enemy destroyer was buffeted by laser fire, as both rebel destroyers relentlessly pounded. Unable to take any more punishments, its engines stopped, all electricity on the enemy ship was cut off and its remaining cannons stopped firing. It was disabled.

For now, they made the entire 'Republic' Fleet withdraw. So Yularen uses this opporutnity to send every available bombers go come down on tbe shields. Their fire having no effect, the shileds designed for more powerful warships and payloads. In the other side, they can see jedi fighters and transports being gunned down by the 'Republic' Fleet.

"No effect sir, no effect." One of the gunners of a Y-wing bomber, who were headed back to its hangar to rearm, called in.

"Blast. That shield is made to withstand gunfire from an entire fleet. We need morempowerful to crack ghat shield open." Adm. Yularen said.

"And we only have two ships." Rex said.

"Admiral, can you try to contact anyone inside?" Ahsoka asked from her fighter as she dodged a stream of blasterfire from an enemy fighter.

"Sorry commander but all transmission inside is being jammed." Admiral Yularen said.

"Well we need to tell them something. They need to know that if there's any chance to save them, they need to disable the shields." Ahsoka said. "We won't be able to hold them off forever."

"Sir, we have ships emerging from hyperspace." A clone officer said and for a second, Yularen thought he is about to see more 'Republic' ships come out of hyperspace. No, he didn't see more Republic ships.

He sees several separatist ships suddenly emerge from hyperspace. And finds the odds stack ever more against them. And all hope of coming out of this battle alive dwindling every seconds of fighting.

"I don't even think we'll survive the next 5 minutes." Rex remarked, as they find themselves fackng the full might of the Separagist and Republic Navies combined.

. . .

The temple's defenses have been breached. And the jedis and the remaining loyal clones withdrew to the interior. A massive battle erupt inside the most sacred place in the planet.

Hundreds of clones will die, alongside jedis.

Cody and Obiwan weaves past a dead tholothian, they were followed closely by clones who were carrying babies, as they ran through the corridors.

They came upon another group of clones, firing into a corridor.

Sensing they're not one of theirs, and knowing what's on the other side of the corridor, Obiwan leaped forwards. And in a split second, he proceeds to cut down the clones.

"Hold your fire." A clone on the other side of the corridor ordered his men. "General Kenobi."

"Is there any ship left?" Obiwan asked.

"Yes sir, come on!" A clone said.

They all ran into the corridor, with the other clones covering their approach.

"Move boys move!" Cody yelled as he stand back to cover the others too.

Just as another group of clones arrive at the scene.

"Lightning!" Cody yelled the code word, which they respond by opening fire.

Obiwan leaped overhead and deflected the blasterfire.

Behind him, Cody fire back, killing another one of the clones.

"Lets go sir!" Cody said and the two ran out of the corridor into the hangar leaving behind a firefight.

Master Aayla Secura was waiting for them there.

"Is that the ones on the nursery?" Master Secura asked and Obiwan nods. "Go, get you and your men in the ship. And proceed to Rally Point Nova."

They all entered the transport, with Obiwan running inside the cockpit with another clone.

The pilots perform pre-flight checks, just as an explosion blew the entrance open.

"Get us out of here! Now!" Obiwan said, thinking about the fate of the younglings in the cargo bay.

The ship takes off just as enemy clonetroopers entered the hangar.

They formed a semicircle around Master Secura with a commander saying. "General Secura, you're under arrest."

She ignited her lightsaber in response.

She will kill an entire platoon, before she would be eventually overwhelmed.

The last hangar still available in the temple have now fallen. Everyone left inside is doomed.

. . .

Yoda, who chose to stay behind, meditates in the Grand Council Chamber.

A hologram of Master Mundi was in front of him.

"We'll try to send a gunship to evacuate you Master Yoda." Master Mundi said.

"Needed that is not. Focus on saving the future you must." Yoda said as he sense the turbolift arriving. "Face the end, I will." He said grimly, before the comms finally cut off.

Clonetroopers enters the chamber and formed a firing line in front of him.

"Grandmaster Yoda, you're under arrest." One of the clonetrooper said.

He ignites his lightsaber in response.

With a battle cry, he charged.

He swings left, he swings right, and clones, one by one, falls over, dead.

He force push two clones in front of the new group entering the chamber as more clones arrive. Which caused the two to bump into the ones behind them. Keeping them out of the chamber. And he continued his attack.

One of the clones, before getting struck down, manage to set a thermal detonator to explode.

Yoda ignored it, even though he can sense it, he have no intention to drag this on.

And when it explodes, a lot of clones are still inside the chambers.

The explosion killed Master Yoda, and every clone in the chamber. And it manage to shatter the glass on top of the sphire with the force of the explosion. The jedis Grandmaster is dead, his death is sensed by every force-sensistive in the galaxy. One of the brightest lights in the force have finally been snuffed out.

. . .

Padme and Satine were in the cockpit, watching the battle unfolds. They were all trapped in a hopeless line, waiting for the shield to deactivate. While fighters desperately tries to provide protection. One of the transports tried to break formation, however, by leaving the protection of the fighters it became vulnerable to enemy fighters.

It was swiftly gunned down, its wreck falling into the atmosphere in a fireball.

Its not the only one. Another shuttle was gunned down by a lucky ARC-170 starfighter who slipped past the jedis defenses.

The two are getting worried, soon, nothing would be left.

Then, the commlink, which is uplinked with the other transports, calls in. "The temple has fallen. All fighters are to remain in defensive formation around the transports." Master Ki-Adi said.

Satine hopes that Obiwan manage to make it out safely.

Knowing what she's thinking, Padme placed her hand on her shoulders. She can relate to how she feels, she wants to know if Anakin made it. She hope he did. Because she doesn't wanna think about what it would be like to raise her child, without their father.

. . .

Admiral Yularen was examining a holo of the battle space.

It appears they've leaned their lesson, this time, instead of attacking them in waves, the Republic fleet is going after them in a formation. A spear formation, with the Separatist Fleet in their left flank.

It will make an attack tricky, but he thinks if the fighters can maneuver themselves behind the enemy fleet, they'll be able to attack a destroyer's most vulnerable spot(not sure if its true, but judging at the placement of a star destroyer's turbolaser, its logical that the rear is the most vulnerable, they can try to attack from below, but judging at how the Resolute withstand the beating it took as it do the maneuver Ahsoka devised in the Battle for Ryloth, they would have a hard time doing any damage. But if I'm wrong, feel free to point that out).

If this fails, it means they're a sitting duck, with almost all their bombers and fighters in the attack force too far away to provide them any protection and support.

They maneuvered the Resolute's hull, along with the other remaining destroyer, to face the enemy fleet like they did in the Battle for Ryloth, to minimize any damage.

"Are you in position?" Admiral Yularen asked.

"Yes sir." Ahsoka said(who outranks who, Yularen or Ahsoka?).

"You may now begin your attack."

Ahsoka nods, even though she knows he couldn't see her. "All wings, lock on to your targets and begin your attack run."

"Roger that Commander."

. . .

"Its working." Rex said. 2 destroyers have been disabled, with a few more being the focus of attacks. But as things seemed to have progressed, Yularen sees something.

"Commander Tano, several Munificent-class star frigates are moving into flanking position." Yularen said.

Ahsoka look around for the frigates, and she eventually find them.

3 in triangle formation moving ahead of the fleet, it would take time until they could reafh them. "Is there any free squadrons still available?"

"Gold squadron, returning to the hangar to rearm."

"Red Squadron, returning to the hangar to rearm."

"This is Yellow Squadron, what's our orders?" A pilot said as he and what remains of his squadron of Y-wings form out behind her.

"Yellow squadron, with me. We need to intercept those ships before they flank our destroyers." Ahsoka said.

"I see 'em. Lets go boys!"

Their ships travels at full speed, weaving past the dogfight taking place all around them.

Before they could reach it however, the frigate began deployed Vulture droids and Hyena bombers.

The vultures immediately went after them.

"Stay on it!" Ahsoka said as laserfire erupts all around them. There were so many ships, that one unlucky pilot accidentally collided with a Vulture droid. But they manage to successfully blast through, firing at anything ahead of them.

And what remains of Yellow Squadron begins their attack run.

Sustaining heavy losses, they only manage to destroy one Munificent.

And while all that's happening, the bombers were wreaking havoc on the capital ships.

. . .

The other destroyer explodes in a massive fireball. It had been the focus of laserfire from both the Republic and the Separatist Fleet. Now that its gone, the enemy focused their efforts onnthe Resolute, forcing Ahsoka and Yularen to make a last stand around the Resolute.

The guns on the Resolute have already been knocked out, buts its engines are still operational and serves as a place to refuel and rearm.

Ahsoka simultaneously gunned down two vulture droids before swinging left and firing a stream of lasers shooting down an enemy clone fighter which is chasing after one of theirs.

"Go boys! Take that opening." Ahsoka said.

"Roger that Commander." A clone said.

The Y-wings delivered their payload on another munificent-class frigate, causing severe damage.

But Vulture droids were quick and the turbolaser fire coming from the other frigate was strong.

One by one, the Y-wings were gunned down. None made it back to the ship.

"That was our last Y-wing squadron." Rex said.

"We can still use other fighters to do some damage." Ahsoka said.

"No commander, we need to withdraw, regroup. We're not opening that shield anytime soon." Rex said.

"We can't just leave! If we do, there's no way the jedi would survive." Ahsoka said.

"Getting ourselves killed will not help the jedi survive." Rex said.

"We can't just leave, we lost so many. If we leave, it will all be for nothing."

"If we stay, more people would die for nothing." Rex said and Admiral Yularen begin to look contemplative.

"No." Adm. Yularen said. "Set heading 2-1-0." An officer complied and the destroyer steers towards the shields.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Rex asked confused by move.

"Abandon ship, and get to the transports." Adm. Yularen said and everyone was confused, but complied eventually.

Rex was hesitant to leave. "Sir?"

"Its alright Captain, go. That's an order." Adm. Yularen said and Rex was hesitant, but he eventually complies.

Two clones look at one another as the others begin running out of the bridge, Yularen's plan becoming apparent. "Sir, we're staying."

Yularen nods, grateful. He may not know their names, or numbers, but its better to die with someone, than die alone.

. . .

"What's he doing?" A clone pilot muttered as they watch escape pods deploy from the destroyers. Shuttles were going around picking them up lest they become easy pickings for the droids.

"He's gonna ram the shields." Ahsoka said in realization. "Admiral!"

"Its alright Ahsoka." Yularen said. "Sacrifices must be made." He said. "And we're more than willing to make this sacrifice."

They all watch as the destroyer begins to boosts its engines.

When it went into contact, it phased through.

Halfway through, it explodes. The shields, overwhelmed by the explosion, ws disabled.

Ahsoka will always remember his sacrifice. But right now, they have a battle to finish. "Alright, pick up those escape pods. We're leaving as soon as the transports are away." She orders.

. . .

Obiwan, from his place in the cockpit of the ship, asked. "What's going on? Why is the shields still active?"

"Master Fisto's strike team failed to deactivate the shield generators." Master Mundi answered via holo.

"Wait, look!" Cody said as they see one of the destoyers flying into the shields. It explodes ripping the shield apart.

Many were struck dumbstruck, in fact, Obiwan think everyone couldn't help but gawk in surprise.

"Now's our chance." Cody said.

"Any jedi in this frequency please respond." Ahsoka said.

From his place in the cockpit of a transport, Master Mundi answered. "Commander Tano, what's your status?"

"All my capital ships are gone. And we're picking up our survivors. Everyone proceed to the Rally Point immediately." Ahsoka said.

"Copy that Commander, all ships, make the jump for hyperspace." Master Mundi orders.

Obiwan look at the viewport and watch as blue streaks of light appears into view, and their ship enters hyperspace.

Its all over for them.

For now.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the ending seems rushed, yes it is.  
> Why?  
> I wrote the last part in 2 o'clock midnight instead of sleeping so that would explain some of it.


	13. The Inevitable Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is the most terrifying thing in the universe.  
> People fears the unknown, and the future is the unknown.  
> No one knows how things will turn out.  
> But one thing's for sure, no fate is inevitable.  
> Everything is avoidable.

Rally Point Nova . . .

An Acclamator-class star frigate emerges from hyperspace. Shaak Ti was on its bridge and she move to the holotable and contacted Master Mundi.

"This is Master Ti, we manage to escape from Kamino with a few loyal clones. How many survived the attack on the temple?" Shaak Ti asked.

"We barely survived. None of the temple guards made it out, but the future of the jedi is secured." Master Mundi said.

"And Master Yoda?" Shaak Ti asked.

"He is one with the force now." Mundi said. "As soon as we repair all our ships, we'll proceed to our respective rendezvous point."

. . .

In the hangar of the Acclamator, Satine walk out of the fighter and she was looking around anxiously.

Then, she saw him.

She ran up towards him and the two embraced, thankful that the other was alive and safe.

She don't care how many people would see, she don't care that its inappropriate, a jedi and a duchess sharing an intimate moment, or any intimacy for that matter, she just want to be close to him once again. Because she thought she wouldn't have a chance to.

"Are you alright?" Obiwan asked and Satine nods and said. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Trying to reassure his, friend(?).

"I never thought you'll be able to make it out." Satine said, with tears in her eyes.

"We have a knack for doing the impossible." Obiwan said before turning serious. "Where's Padme?"

Obiwan followed her gaze to the ship's ramp where Padme was looking around anxiously and Satine asked in return. "Where's Anakin?"

Obiwan couldn't help but sigh and he shook his head. "We don't know."

Satine sighed in disappointment, she can't help but feel sorry for Padme. She's sure she wouldn't take the news well. "I'll tell her." Satine offered and Obiwan nod, thankful.

. . .

The next day, the senate holds an emergency session.

The Convocation Chamber was untouched by the fighting, which allows them to hold the session with ease. Though the mood was anything but ease. The jedi, the traitors escaped, the former Separatist Navy is orbitting the planet and the entire Coruscant Defense Forces was nearly decimated. In short, the capital is vulnerable.

Add to the fact that Count Dooku, the same man who started the Clone Wars, the man who created the Confederacy and the man who wanted them all dead is attending the session is doing nothing to quell their fears.

"With the might of the loyal clone army, the Jedi's rebellion has been foiled." Palpatine(note: he wasn't scarred so he still look like a normal old man, but he likes to wear cloaks now) said to the Senate. "With the help of the Separatist Fleet, the remaining jedi have been driven off world. They will run! They will hide! But in time, they will all be hunted down and defeated!" Palpatine said and many applauded.

Senator Bail Organa watch the proceedings in silence. He can tell that most of these Senators are afraid, especially with how Palpatine describe the events, he is implying that the jedi are not only trying to overthrow him, they're also planning to overthrow the entire senate.

Fear is driving them to believe these outlandish claims because, as far as they know, it was the jedi who betrayed them. They have the motive, or at least, that's what everybody thinks. Bail, on the other hand, knows otherwise.

. . .

Barriss walk through the temple. The only home she have ever known. Now its in ruins. And she's partly responsible for it.

The dead are scattered everywhere, jedi, clones even a few younglings. She closed her eyes, pained at seeing the people she grew up with lie dead in the floor of the temple. 'What would her master say?'. She remembered how Palpatine struck her down and felt rage and the urge to avenge her. But she force it deep deep down. She's part of this now. If they are going to build a better future, then sacrifices must be made. They must all make a difficult choice.

Turning her back to the only thing she have ever known, that is her difficult choice.

She walked inside the temple's archives and she sees Master Jocasta Nu, eyes wide, a blaster score on her chest. Her corpse lies unmoving on the floor.

She walk around her and begins to examine the records, and she noticed that several information have been erased. Interesting.

She walk back out into the halls. Towards where the prisoners have been kept.

Jedis of varying species, a few of which are younglings and a few temple guards, have been kept in a circle in the temple's main entrance. Clones sorrounds them, tbeir blaster ready. She sees two corpses trailing down the stairs and know that a few have tried to escape, only to be ruthlessly gunned down.

"Commander." A clone salutes her as she approaches.

"Is this all of them?" Barriss asked and the trooper nod in agreement and Barriss stepped forward.

Many were looking at her in surprise, one of the most dedicated padawan learner in the temple, is the one who led this massacre. She can hear a few of them muttering "traitor", but she ignores it.

"My fellow jedi, the Jedi Council, have attempted to overthrow the Senate." Barriss said. "They've become blinded by their own hubris, and have become servants of the dark side. They strayed away from the light we once hold so dear. You saw it in this war. A war we have no business getting involve in. They dragged us into a pointless conflict until, until now they turned us into the very thing they wanted to destroy." Barriss said. "But none of you have to pay for their mistakes. If you agree to serve the Republic with me, I will let you live."

A rodian spoke up asking. "And if we don't?"

"The jedi jave been found guilty of treason and conspiracy to overthrow the Senate." Barriss said. "And every jedi have all been sentenced to death." She said. There would be no trial, because there's no need of one. They have committed a crime, and they will all pay the price.

Many look surprise, and a few have started walking forward.

She was about to tell them to stop when they kneeled. "We are at your service." They said.

A few were slack-jawed but Barriss herself wasn't surprised. She is not the only one who believe that the jedi is no longer the guardian of the light. She knows there are others, including her fellow jedis.

Barriss nods and he gestured for the troopers to take them away.

As they led the small group away, Barriss asked. "Anyone else?"

"We're not afraid." Zatt Jukassa, a young human padawan said defiant.

She can't help but shake her head, its pointless go resist. She didn't want to do this but, she have an obligation to the Republic. "Ready." Barriss orders hoping that they would change their mind. But they didn't. "Open fire!"

She will hear their screams in her nightmares.

. . .

"This is a testimony given by Padawan Barriss Offee." Palpatine said and a holo of Barriss appears in everyone's repulsorcraft.

"Members of the senate, chancellor, other delegations, I come to you to confess the wrongdoings of the jedi. I have come across information that the jedi is attempting to overthrow the Senate, the very institution they once swore to protect. ..."

. . .

"... They planned this ever since they found out about the treaty with the Separatist." Ahsoka watched the holonet in disbelief. "They want to continue the war so that they can eliminate Dooku and the Separatists. Uncaring about the lives of normal citizens of this galaxy, who have suffered from this war."

"This isn't right." She turned to the others, she's in the bridge of the Acclamator with Master Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Master Mundi, Obiwan, Satine and Padme. "She wouldn't do this."

They were looking at her, confused. And many, including Padme and Satine, were symphathetic.

"I know her. She's my friend." Ahsoka said.

"Perhaps you didn't know her more than you think you do." Shaak Ti said.

. . .

"Due to the actions of the jedi, and their betrayal. They have nearly destabilize our galaxy." Palpatine said. "In order to maintain security and continuing stability, I have decided to form a union with the Separatists. And create the first, Imperial Union!" A resounding applause echoes throughout the chamber but Bail, and his close allies remain silent and unmoved.

Bail can't help but look worried. He was afraid this would happen. Palpatine have grown too powerful. And now, with both the Clone Army and the Droid Army under his disposal, nothing can challenge him now.

And with the population exhausted from 3 years of a galactic war, no one would dare to.

Not yet at least.

So, he would bide his time and hope that when the time comes, he can help grow the rebellion.

Because knowing how dictatorships work, there will surely be a rebellion. Its the inevitable fate of dictatorships.

. . .

Anakin, with a hood over his head, look around the spaceport in silence. He observe the group of troopers marching in perfect order, with every shuttle guarded by at least two clonetroopers.

He was joined by Asajj who was wearing a shawl. "I found a shuttle."

Anakin nods and said. "Where?" And Asajj pointed at a small shuttle parked away from the droids that was also guarding the spaceport.

"Its the only shuttle headed towards a neutral system. From there we can go our separate ways." Asajj said and Anakin nods and the two walk towards the shuttle.

Before they can board the ship, a trooper stop them.

"Where's your identification?" The trooper asked.

Waving his left hand, his remaining hand, Anakin said. "You don't need to see our identification."

"I don't need to see your identification." The trooper echoed.

"We are not the people you're looking for." Anakin said.

"You're not the people we're looking for."

"Move along."

"Move along." The trooper said and the two 'complied'.

"You should have just let me knock him out." Asajj said.

"And alert the entire garrison." Anakin points out as they climb up the steps into the shuttle.

"I can always turn you in." Asajj said dismissive.

"If you wanted to do that, you would have done it already." Anakin said and contemplates. "So why didn't you?"

"We all make mistakes." Asajj simply shrugged.

"What's yours?" Anakin asked and Asajj just glowered at him.

"I'm not coming with you to talk." Asajj said hurriedly. "I just wanna get off this rock."

Anakin rolled his eyes and the two board the shuttle.

. . .

"What do you mean you think you know where the jedi are hiding?" Dooku asked, he and Barriss are in Palpatine's office, with the Emperor in his chair, behind him, is an open window, with the transparisteel yet to be replaced.

Barriss pressed a button in Palpatine's table and a holomap of the galaxy appeared. There were red dots scattered all around the map.

"These are the jedi temples scattered throughout the galaxy." Barriss said and Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"Those are still thousands of places to look for." Dooku pointed out.

"Yes." Then, Barriss input a code on the table and 8 planets appear. "But the jedi have put a lot of effort to erase these planets from the archives. Along with every single record that mentioned these worlds, or even hinted at it."

"Well done my Inquisitor." Palpatine said, with a dark intimidating voice. The only thing that gives away his identity as a sith. She can feel the darkness radiating from him. "But for now, I want you to go to Mandalore. Wipe out the 501st and any jedi that stand in your way. And bring your new Inquisitors. They'll need to know that this is their life now."

"How about me my lord?" Dooku asked.

"Go to Kamino. Destroy the cloning facilities and wipe out the planet's inhabitants."

"It will be done my lord." Dooku said and both him and Barriss bowed at the emperor as the two leave his office.

Sidious look out the open window onto the city and smiled. Its only a matter of time before they could destroy the jedi. He just needs to be patient and, ironically, that's what he's good at.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	14. Incentives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Sundari:
> 
> The Battle for Sundari was a battle that began with the Mandalorian Resistance assaulting the Royal Palace. Which started the Siege of Mandalore as the 501st was deployed to support the Resistance against the Jedi Order's wishes.
> 
> It ended when the jedi attempts to evacuate the 501st Legion. However...
> 
> -Federation Archives, Washington DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done killing off characters yet so strap yourself in! This is gonna be fun! *chuckles evilly*

Foresight, Acclamator-class assault ship . . .

 

In the hangar, both Satine and Obiwan are walking towards an LAAT gunship.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Obiwan asked and Satine nods.

"This is my home planet. I want to see it one final time." Satine said.

They climbed aboard the gunship as the hangar doors open.

Their gunship exits the hangar and joined a formation of gunships as they descend into the planet below.

. . .

Anakin and Ventress exits the shuttle into Sundari's shipping docks.

Ventress, seeing 3 clonetroopers standing guard, readies her lightsaber, but Anakin stopped her. He recognized their markings, the 501st Legion.

Ventress look to him confused, but Anakin ignored her and walked towards the clones. The clones recognized him as he approached and saluted him.

"Who's in command?" Anakin asked.

"No idea sir. Commander Tano gave us the order to standby." One of the clones said.

Another clone recognized Ventress and he trained his blasters at her. Ventress, surprised, ignited her lightsaber.

"Hold your fire." Anakin ordered and the clone look to him, confused. "She saved my life. She's on our side." He can sense that he was unconvinced, and even suspicious. Nevertheless, the clone holstered his rifle.

Just as several LAATs appears through the clouds.

The three clones look surprised and Ventress asked. "Are those one of yours?"

"Maybe." A clone said and the three aimed their blasters at a gunship that's gonna land closest to them.

Anakin sensed a presence, his apprentice.

When the door of the gunship opens, Ahsoka and a squad of clones stepped out.

Anakin smiled, after hearing what happened to the jedi's fleet, he feared the worst.

Ahsoka ran up to him and the two embraced.

"Master, you made it!" Ahsoka exclaimed in joy.

"You have Ventress to thank for that." Anakin said and Ahsoka look at said darksider questioningly.

"Don't thank me. I only prevented him from bleeding to death." Asajj said sarcastically.

Ahsoka smiled in response to this.

"Where's Padme?" Anakin asked.

"She's fine master, she's with the transports." Ahsoka said.

. . .

Commander Cody drives the speeder through Sundari while Satine look at her city in despair.

The city is in ruins. Blaster marks littered the walls of buildings. Smoke billows out in the distance and many were walking around, most of which have lost their families in the fighting.

Obiwan, who was with her in the back, placed his hand on her shoulders, and it took all of her will not to break down right there.

Obiwan sighed, he knew how much Satine have to sacrifice just to make her dream of a peaceful Mandalore a reality. Now, that dream is effectively in ruins. Literally.

Their speeder lands on the platform near a building, which serves as the Headquarters of the Mandalorian Resistance. They were followed by two LAATs which deployed 2 squads outside the building, joining the building's defense.

Satine heads inside, followed by Obiwan and Cody.

. . .

"House Vesla just declared their allegiance to the new Empire." A man from House Elder said.

"That's almost all the main houses." Korkie said, looking at the holo grimly. Before his expression turned determined and he said. "We need to abandon Sundari."

"Abandon Sundari? We Mandalorians never run away from a fight." Gar Saxon, the young and ambitious leader of House Saxon said. "If the Republic is coming, then let them come. We will fight to the last man."

"There are thousands of civilians living inside this dome. I'm not putting them into the line of fire." Korkie said.

The doors opened and Satine, followed by Obiwan and Cody entered the room.

"Auntie Satine!" Korkie said and he and his aunt embraced.

"Are you alright?" Satine asked as they broke away from each other.

"I am." Korkie said.

Obiwan close his eyes, he can sense something, wrong. Fully loaded blasters and energy packs are not unusual in a Mandalorian gathering. But the guards, all the guards, were unusually tense.

Then, he sensed it.

"Get down!" Obiwan exclaimed as someone threw a thermal detonator at them.

He lunged at Satine and him, Satine and Korkie dropped to the floor, while Cody tries to bat the detonator away with his blaster. As his blaster successfully make contact, the detonator explodes, throwing him back, dead.

Obiwan ignited his lightsaber and began attacking their, 'guards'. As Korkie fired back at the traitors.

Saxon ruthlessly gunned down the representative of Clan Elder right before taking cover.

. . .

Outside, the sound of an explosion prompted several clones and mandalorians to run inside the building.

A sniper shot a mandalorian killing him.

"We're under attack!" A clone yelled and the clones, along with the guards, fire at the roof.

However, without warning, several mandalorian soldiers began gunning down the people closest to them. Clones and mandalorians alike, creating chaos just as several more mandalorian traitors arrive.

One of the clones ran behind a crate and tries to radio in. "Command, command, we're under-..." before he was shot.

. . .

The Acclamator, which have just started descending into the atmosphere, receives the transmission.

"What's going on? CT-7785, what's your status?" One of the clone officers asked, Master Shaak Ti was on the platform above the trench and she asked.

"What's going on down there?"

"I dunno general." The officer said.

"General, we have several ships emerging from hyperspace!" An officer exclaimed.

Several Venator-class star destroyers emerge from hyperspace.

. . .

"You were right." Admiral Tarkin complimented, he and Barriss are on the bridge of a venator, leading a fleet of 6 destroyers. "They were going to return for them."

Barriss nod, accepting the compliment, and said. "Open fire."

They enemy ship didn't stand a chance. It explodes and begins falling into the planet in a fiery descent.

"Take us in Admiral." Barriss said and Tarkin nods and he asked.

"Are you sure we don't need to deploy a battalion?" Tarkin asked, he was concerned at her decision to trust the locals to conduct the campaign for them.

"The bulk of the fighting will be conducted by the Mandalorians themselves. What we're after is the jedi." Barriss said Tarkin nods.

"Of course milady." Tarkin bows.

. . .

As an LAAT took off, another was suddenly blown out of the sky by a rocket.

"What the-!" Anakin was horrified at the sight. "I thought you said the fighting was over?"

"It was!?" Ahsoka exclaimed, just as horrified.

Ventress turned around and cut a mandalorian in half, much to both Anakin and Ahsoka's surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Ahsoka cried out.

"Stop right there?!" A clonetrooper yelled right before he was gunned down by a mandalorian soldier.

Another mandalorian soldier was blaster by his fellow mandalorian and chaos erupts on the docks.

Meanwhile, 2 fang fighters strafed the landing area, destroying the gunships present.

"What is going on?!" Anakin cried out as he and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers. In the background, an LAAT explodes.

. . .

Saxon escapes the room as the jedi ruthlessly cut down all of his men.

As he ran, he contacted the Republic.

"We've begun eliminating their troops. But my men are being slaughtered by the jedi." Saxon said.

"Not to worry. We're about to arrive." Barriss answers.

Back at the room, all the guards have been successfully eliminated, with Satine mournfully looking around at the carnage.

"We need to get out of here!" Korkie said as he aims his blaster at the door.

Satine watch Obiwan, who was kneeling over Cody's body.

He sighed and stood up. "Lets go." Leading the three, they all run out of the room. Eventually meeting up with the other clones.

"General! Commander Tano's forces are being engage in the docks and we've lost all contact with the Foresight." A clonetrooper said.

"This attack was carefully coordinated." Obiwan said.

"Maul?" Satine suggests.

"The Houses will never turn to Maul. Especially after what happened to Viszla." Korkie said.

"Then who are we fighting?" Satine asked.

A clonetrooper falls dead after being shot and they all turned to the corridor where the traitors are firing from.

"Come on! We need to move!" Obiwan exclaimed. Before he could move forward, Satine stopped him. "Satine what are you-?" He questioned. Before his mind went blank, but unlike before, he returned the kiss and it slowly turned deeper. Eventually, they have to pull away go breathe. And they stare into each other's eyes, neither wanting to utter a word.

Then, Obiwan smiled and asked. "What was that all about?"

"Just in case." Satine said. "I want to give you an incentive to stay alive."

"Well, you'll have to try harder than that." Obiwan said, smiling.

When things look grim, there are still things that can make a man happy. And she makes him happy. I guess its time to accept that.

. . .

"Forward!" Anakin yelled as Mandalorians and clones alike, charge at the traitors. He deflected a bolt before force pushing one of the traitors off the platform.

An AT-TE open fire at the traitors, meanwhile, 4 mandalorians were flying overhead, and at the same time, they fire their rockets, destroying the tank.

"Move! Move!" A clone yelled, before he was shot.

"Take them out!" A traitor yelled, skillfully killing a few troopers.

As the battle progress, the clouds suddenly parted, and the sight of a star destroyer overhead surprises them.

Ventress and Ahsoka both stop to stare at the ship.

"Please tell me that's one of yours." Ventress asked.

"No, its not."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


End file.
